The Perfect Recipe
by MaggieBWriter
Summary: We have the perfect life together," he told her trying to make her understand. "Do we really?" she asked her anger mounting. "How do we have a life together if you're never here?" Suddenly she doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first HSM fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," he said exhaling and smiling at the same time. "So, what do we have to do next?"

"Thanks a lot," she said playfully punching him in the arm. "Well, we have a little party we have to attend," she reminded him. "And then the rest of the night is ours."

"Do we have to attend this party?" he asked smiling knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, we do."

"And what do we want to do with the rest of our night, mini-golf, bowling?"

"I think we can up with something better than that, Mr. Bolton," she smiled at him coyly and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Mrs. Bolton, I like the sound of that," she sighed looking him deep in the eyes. "I was thinking something a little quieter, maybe a calm relaxing bath, some candles, quiet music, maybe a little slow dancing. And then we can see where we end up from there," she suggested.

"I like the sound of that too. By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look today, Gabi, and how much I love you?"

"Thank you and I love you too, Troy."

Troy gazed down into her eyes and slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Gabriella returned his kiss loving the feeling of being in his arms, her husband, Troy Bolton. Troy slowly pulled away and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, shall go get this party over with?" he asked not wanting to let her go.

"I think our families would get upset if we missed our own wedding reception," she reminded him.

"Okay, okay, if we must," he conceded and grabbed her hand.

"Aaaaawwwww, there's the happy couple," a voice said behind them.

"Hey, man," Troy said grabbing the hand of his best friend, Chad, with his free hand.

"You look beautiful," Taylor came up and gave Gabriella a hug. "I hope I look half as beautiful as you on our wedding day," she said glancing in Chad's direction.

"Thank you and I know you will," Gabriella said beaming at her best friend for the last 8 years, Taylor McKessie. "You and Chad will have a great wedding, and we'll get to planning that as soon as Troy and I get back into town."

"We'll see about that," Troy said leaning closer to her and laying a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "We may need more alone time."

"That's what a honeymoon is for," she reminded him, "and Taylor and I really have to get to work or Chad might back out."

"He wouldn't dare," Taylor playfully glared in his direction.

"Not in a million years," Chad agreed. "I spent too long trying to get her to even notice me much less marry me. I would never back out on her," he said possessively placing an arm about her waist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," a voice came from the end of the hall, "the car to take you is here now if you are ready."

"Wanna ride?" Troy generously offered to Chad and Taylor.

"Sure, man, I would love to ride in a huge limo," Chad agreed.

"No, thanks," Taylor jerked on his arm, "we wouldn't dream of intruding on the two of you. Besides we won't have a way home if we don't take our own car to the reception."

"Yeah, man, thanks for the offer," Chad frowned slightly. "We'll see you there."

"We'll make sure we find you," Gabriella assured them. "Besides I want a picture of the four of us for our wedding album."

"Ready to go, Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked holding out his hand to her. Gabriella nodded, grabbed his hand and walked towards the exit and their waiting car. They carefully climbed in making sure that all of Gabriella's beautiful eggshell colored dress was safely tucked into the car.

The car ride to the reception was fairly quiet as they spent most of it making out in the backseat. A few miles from their destination, Gabriella pulled away and pulled open a mirror to check her appearance. She made sure to reapply her lipstick and fix a few strands of loose hair.

"I still think you look absolutely gorgeous," Troy smiled at her lovingly.

"Thank you," she turned her warm brown eyes on him as she reached up and ran her fingers through his mussed hair trying to make it lay in place. "You know, you look pretty handsome yourself today."

"Thank you. So are you ready to get this party started?" he laughed as they pulled up to the Lava Springs Country Club.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella agreed taking his hand as they stepped out of the now stopped limo.

They walked through the doors of a place they hadn't been for years, the Lava Springs Country Club. When Sharpay offered to hold their reception there a few months ago, both Troy and Gabriella had been reluctant to accept. They wanted to make sure that Sharpay wasn't trying to pull a fast one, but after talking to Ryan and then to their parents, they realized that the offer was genuine. After looking over their guest list and the yes responses for attendance, they were glad they had agreed to have it in the large dining room at the club.

"Never thought we would be back here," Troy admitted as he looked at the adobe colored walls and the glass windows.

"Me either," Gabriella agreed. "That was a great summer despite its rough start."

"I was a real jerk, wasn't I?" he asked in trepidation.

"Yeah, at first, but you came around, and I'm sure glad you did. I wouldn't have wanted to experience my senior year much less the rest of my life without you," she responded gazing up at him.

"You know, I never thanked you for walking out on me that night."

"Thanked me?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't left that night, I don't think I would have ever come to my senses about how big of a jerk I was truly being. Once you left and Kelsi told me what Sharpay had done, I hit rock bottom and knew I had really screwed up. I knew I had to make things right with my friends and with you. Thank you for coming back the night of the talent show. I was so shocked to hear your voice, but never have I felt so glad to hear a voice. I want to hear your voice with mine for the rest of my life."

"Your welcome," she smiled reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"Let's go get this party started. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us," he started walking towards the dining room.

"Troy," she paused with her hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving up your dream of going to a big college, so we could be together. I know that wasn't easy to give up on your big dreams."

"I didn't give up anything that wasn't important to me. You were and still are the most important thing to me. I wanted to be with you. Sure, I wanted to play ball, but I had lots of choices. There were lots of people who wanted me, but it was more important to me to be with you. I didn't give up anything. I kept the most important thing, you, the love of my life."

"Thank you, anyway."

"You're welcome," he acknowledged taking her hand and raising it to his lips. He gently brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "I love you."

She smiled as goose bumps trailed up her arm. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. It was originally part of ch.1, but I realized it was too long, so I split it in half. Here's a little background on the past few years, so this chapter is kinda just setting up the story. Don't worry, the drama is coming.**

**Chapter 2**

They headed for their reception and their waiting friends and family. As they visited with their friends and family and made sure to take lots of pictures, Gabriella relived in her mind the past few years. The end of high school had been a whirlwind of activities, basketball practices and games, senior parties, the senior musical, and of course classes and studying, and then the ultimate experience, graduation. By then they had been accepted to several colleges and made a choice about where to go, but the decision had not been an easy one. Gabriella wanted to take her chemistry knowledge and her love of helping others and do something with it. She had chosen to be a pharmacist even though she knew the schooling would be long and hard at times. She had done the research and found several schools that offered good pharmacy school options. One was even right there in town, the University of New Mexico.

Troy was looking more for schools with great basketball teams who were seeking him as well. Scouts from UCLA, UNLV, UNC, and University of Arizona all came seeking him. He was even offered a full ride to more than one of them. He could have been great and gone somewhere if he had chosen one of them. Since none of them had a pharmacy school for Gabriella, though, he chose to stay close to home with her. UNM had sought him as well, but they couldn't offer as much as some of the others. He knew, though, he could live at home and cut down his costs, and as long as they paid his tuition, he could make things happen at UNM. Chad, Jason, and Zeke had made the same decision to stay close to home and go to school, so they managed to keep the team together.

As for the rest of the Wildcats, Sharpay had started out at NYU but returned home when she discovered she couldn't be the same prima donna there as she was in Albuquerque. Ryan had set out on his own for Florida State University but got homesick for his family and most notably Kelsi after the first semester. Despite her aspirations, Kelsi couldn't afford to go out of state to college, so, like the others, she chose to stay home and attend UNM. Taylor had been the most adventurous one and gone west to University of Arizona. She made it for two years, but after a family crisis, she was forced to return home to Albuquerque and continue her schooling with the others. It was at this time that Chad again took notice of his former girlfriend, and they picked up pretty much where they left off when she went out of state. They dated for five years until 6 months ago when he finally proposed. Taylor wanted to wait until the summer when she would be off from her teaching job at East High to get married. She had returned there once she graduated from college to teach chemistry and physics. She loved her job and the students she taught.

Taylor wasn't the only one who returned to East High. Ryan and Kelsi found they had more in common than just music. They both loved passing on their craft to young people as well as loving each other. They were the cutest couple at East High according to the student body. Their wedding the previous summer had been attended by many East High alumni as well as current students. When Ms. Darbus retired two years ago, Ryan had eagerly sought her vacated position and easily won it. Kelsi was hired as the choir director shortly after that, and the two of them together created some of the best musicals East High had ever seen.

Gabriella caught herself looking across the room at the sweet couple who seemed perfectly suited for each other. Kelsi sat at the piano providing the perfect background music while Ryan sat beside her on the piano bench occasionally lending just the right harmonies to her compositions. His arm was resting loosely around her waist and every once in a while her head would lean in to the crook of his shoulder and rest there calmly. When she would do that, he would smile down at her and gently place a kiss on her temple. Gabriella could tell that her best friends had found true happiness in each other. She only hoped that she and Troy would find that same happiness.

"Gabi, you ready?" a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she looked up confused. "Ready for what?"

"To cut the cake?" Troy said brandishing a rather large knife in his hand. "I've been told it's time we cut it already."

"Sure, I'm ready," she smiled up at him. "But are you sure you should be handling a knife that big and that sharp?" she teased.

"I think I can handle it," he teased back. "Wanna help?"

"Okay," she agreed placing her hand over his on the handle as they made first one and then another cut into their three tier wedding cake. Not trusting him to pull the piece out she reached for the server and carefully pulled away the cut piece dropping it neatly onto the waiting plate.

"So can I shove this in your face?" he grinned reaching for the piece.

"You better not," she warned returning his smile and shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll be nice," he relented. "I wouldn't want to get it in your beautiful hair anyway."

"Always the charmer," piped up Chad behind them. "Just feed it to her already."

Troy obliged him and the other onlookers and gently held out the piece for her to take a bite. She did the same for him despite the temptation to shove it in his face. He could see the wicked look in her eyes the whole time and just grinned and shook his head at her.

"Don't you dare," he whispered.

She smiled impishly and held out the piece calmly as he took a bite. Next they took up their glasses of champagne to take a drink, but Chad stopped them

"Wait, I have to give my toast!" he announced to the audience.

Someone very loudly began tapping their glass to get the attention of everyone. As all eyes turned to them, Chad began his speech which he had practiced for a week. He wanted it to be perfect. He cleared his throat and looked towards his two best friends.

**Please review. If you like the story, let me know, and I will continue to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Someone very loudly began tapping their glass to get the attention of everyone. As all eyes turned to them, Chad began his speech which he had practiced for a week. He wanted it to be perfect. He cleared his throat and looked towards his two best friends.

"I've known these two from the beginning. I've known Troy even longer. We were, are, brothers since preschool. I could tell you about that first day, but it would take too long." This drew a few giggles from the audience especially from the direction of Troy and Chad's parents. "Needless to say, we swore we would be friends forever through thick and thin, and there have been a lot of both. That week after New Year's our junior year in high school was part of the thin. When he found happiness in something and someone else, I couldn't deal with it. It took me a couple of weeks, but I realized that Gabriella was the best thing that could have happened to my best friend. I can be thick-headed sometimes," He grinned toward Troy and Gabriella. "I'm proud to call both of them my best friends now. Anyone who watches them or knows them for any length of time can tell how much they love each other. In fact, they can be a little sickening at times." This drew more laughs from the guests. "Well, guys, all I can say is love each other well as much as you do today, and Gabi, when you're ready to kick his butt, send him to me, and I'll do it for you. Troy, treat her well or Taylor will kill you and then so will I."

"Thanks for the support, man," Troy responded sarcastically.

Chad just smiled and raised his glass. "To Troy and Gabriella!"

"Troy and Gabriella!" the guests chorused together. Several people started tapping their glasses with their knives in anticipation.

"What's that for?" Troy asked confused.

"This," Gabriela smiled and leaned towards him capturing his lips in a simple kiss.

"Oh," Troy smiled pulling back. "I think I like that tradition." He started to lean in again for another kiss when a voice interrupted him.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the first dance by the happy couple. Kelsi, if you please," Ryan announced turning to his wife. Kelsi started playing the notes of a soft ballad as Ryan stood with a microphone facing the audience. "Gabi, Troy picked this one out especially for you. This is his promise to you."

Troy stood holding out his hand to Gabriella with a smile on his lips. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Bolton?"

"Certainly," she agreed placing her hand in his and joining him on the dance floor.

"I hope you like it," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and began to slowly lead her around the dance floor as Ryan began to sing the quiet song.

_I'll take care of you  
__Don't be sad, don't be blue  
__I'll never break your heart in two  
__I'll take care of you  
__I'll kiss your tears away  
__I'll end your lonely days  
__All that I'm really tryin' to say  
__Is I'll take care of you._

_I want you to know that I love you so  
__I'm proud to tell the world you're mine  
__I said it before I'll say it once more  
__You'll be in my heart 'til the end of time._

_I'll take care of you  
__Don't be sad, don't be blue  
__Just count on me your whole life through  
_'_Cause I'll take care of you._

_I want you to know that I love you so  
__I'm proud to tell the world you're mine  
__I said it before I'll say it once more  
__You'll be in my heart 'til the end of time_

_I'll take care of you  
__Don't be sad, don't be blue  
__Just count on me your whole life through  
_'_Cause I'll take care  
__I'll take care  
__I'll take care of you._

As the song ended, Troy stopped and pulled away looking down at Gabriella. "What'd you think?" he asked unsure. "I meant every word of it."

Gabriella slowly looked up into his smoky blue eyes with tears in her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "I loved it. It was a beautiful song. Thank you."

"Hey, no tears," Troy said as he saw a tear escape her chocolate brown eyes. He quickly reached up and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "This is our wedding day. You're not supposed to cry."

"I know. I just couldn't help it," she said replacing the tears with a beautiful smile. "Besides, I have something for you as well."

"Something for me?" he asked not understanding.

"I picked this song out for you," she said nodding towards Kelsi. Kelsi stood up and took the microphone from Ryan. One of her students took her place at the piano for the moment as Ryan stepped quietly off to the side. He beamed with pride as he watched his shy quiet wife step up to sing this special song for Gabriella. She didn't like to sing in public, but she had been so instrumental in bringing Troy and Gabriella together that when Gabi had asked, she couldn't say no. Her voice was perfect for this particular song.

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__Let me say one time maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I wish I knew more of you._

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__Let me say one time maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I wish I knew more of you._

_Tell me that time can't erase  
__This look of love on your face._

_Let me say once more that I need you  
__One more time or just maybe two  
__Oh, my life will always be richer  
__For the time I've spent here with you._

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__Let me say one time maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I wish I knew more of you._

_Tell me that time won't erase  
__The way that my heart sees your face_

_I call your name,  
__You look my way  
__It's clear you trust each word I say.  
__When life is long and problems come  
__You'll always be my only one.  
__So now we're standing face to face  
__And with one look your eyes embrace me  
__Squeeze away each haunting fear  
__And say the words I long to hear._

_Tell me that time won't erase  
__This look of love._

_Let me say once more  
__I love you.  
__I do, I do, __I do, I do, I do_

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__Let me say one time maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I wish I knew more of you._

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__One more time or just maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I want to know more of you_

_I love you, I do  
__I need you  
__I want you more and more and more._

_Let me say once more that I love you  
__Let me say one time maybe two  
__That I love the way that you love me  
__And I wish I knew more of you._

When Kelsi was finished singing, Troy again stopped dancing with his bride and looked down into her eyes. "I love you too."

Suddenly someone in the audience started tapping their knife against their glass and everyone joined in. Gabriella smiled up at Troy with her sweetest smile as he leaned down and closed the gap between them. He quickly captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss that he wanted to deepen with everything in him. He wanted nothing more than to be alone with his wife, but he knew that his parents would be upset if they left early, so he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

After a few more dances, they worked their way around the room again making sure they spoke to everyone. Finally, Taylor gave them the signal that it was time to leave and followed Gabriella to the bride's room to help her change into her travel outfit. She helped her pull the beautiful gown over her head and step out of the hoop and crinoline. Quickly she placed the dress back in the hanging bag and unzipped another one that had a beautiful but simple red dress that was fitted to the waist showing off her shape and flared out from her waist falling just at her knees. She quickly slipped it over her head and turned for Taylor to zip her up.

"I guess that will be Troy's job from now on," Taylor said with a bittersweet tone in her voice. "I'll miss having you for a roommate."

"I'll miss you too, but soon you'll have Chad for a roommate, remember," Gabriella reminded her with a grin.

"I know," Taylor smiled almost shyly. "But it won't be the same as having my best friend around all the time especially when Chad does something stupid which you know he will."

Gabriella laughed and nodded at the thought. "Well, what do you think?" she asked slipping her feet into her matching red pumps and twirling around.

"Just one thing missing," Taylor said handing her a necklace.

Gabriella smiled and took the T necklace from her friend's hand. "I can't leave without this. I don't go anywhere without it." She quickly clasped it around her slender neck and smoothed her dress down. Taylor smiled at her, hugged her quickly, and opened the door where Troy was waiting outside.

"Ready to go, babe?" he asked taking in the full effect of her with the red dress and her long locks hanging down her back. "Wow!" he breathed.

She took his hand and leaned towards him. "Just wait 'til later tonight," she whispered in his ear. The seductive smile she threw his way made goose bumps tingle up the back of his neck and full blush rose to his cheeks. A rosy blush tinged her own cheeks at the thought and she squeezed his hand trying to calm them both down. They still had to get out of the country club away from all their friends without any mishaps.

He cleared his throat and willed his heart to stop racing momentarily. "Well, let's go. Someone said something about you still have to throw the bouquet. So, let's go do that, and then I guess we can leave."

Taylor came behind them with the bouquet Gabriella was going to throw. They planned to keep the one she carried down the aisle in a safe place. That was the great thing about silk flowers. She handed it to Gabriella and stepped around to join the group of single women who had joined in a small knot in readiness to catch the bouquet. Everyone knew that Gabriella was going to throw it at Taylor, but they still wanted to think they had a chance. Sure enough, the coveted bouquet landed squarely in Taylor's outstretched hands. They posed for a quick picture before Troy and Gabriella headed out the doors. Everyone had lined up along the outside walkway with small bottles of bubbles. Gabriella wanted to make sure that whatever was used was environmental and animal friendly, so the bubbles had been the natural choice. As they walked out to the waiting limo, everyone began to blow their bubbles at the newlywed couple. They stopped one last time to thank their parents and give them one final hug before they got in the car.

"Thank you for everything, Mami," Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mija," Maria kissed her back. "Felicitaciones. Be good to her, Troy, and take care of her."

"I will, I promise," he said kissing his new mother-in-law's cheek. "Thanks for everything, Dad, Mom," he said turning to his parents. He gave his dad a bear hug and gently wrapped his mother in a hug and kissed her cheek as well. "I love you."

"We love you too," Lucille returned his hug with tears in her eyes. She let go of him reluctantly and turned to Gabriella. "Take care of him for us," she reached and hugged her new daughter-in-law tightly.

"I will," she smiled. "We'll call you when we get back," she promised both mothers.

"Ready?" Troy asked grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. He opened the door of the limo and handed her in and crawled in behind her. "Bye!" he waved out the window as they drove away.

"Bye!!" all their friends and family yelled after them.

Troy turned to Gabriella who had laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied and slowly opened her eyes. "I'm just glad to be out of there and on our way. So where are we going?"

Troy smiled devilishly. "That is a surprise. All you have to do right now is sit back and enjoy the ride."

Gabriella looked at him doubtfully but smiled anyway. She always loved his surprises. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll trust you," she said looking up at him.

"Good. I think you'll like this surprise," he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She quickly returned his kiss and deepened it much to his surprise. Enjoying the feeling of her lips on his, he returned the kiss just as ardently and reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Gabi," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she replied and then captured his lips again in another deep kiss.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Iknow, a little sappy and corny, but sometimes the sap and corn is necessary before you get to the other stuff. Still a little more sap to come but good sap. **

**The songs are _I'll Take Care of You_ originally released by Ronnie Milsap but rerecorded by Steven Curtis Chapman (the version I have and will link to) and _Say Once More_ by Amy Grant. I will place links for them on my page if you want to listen to them. The first one was played at my aunt's wedding many years ago and the second was played at my mom and dad's wedding. So, needless to say, they are special songs to my family. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, I was able to finish chapter 4. The drama will start in the next couple of chapters. This is still a little fluffy, but I hope you enjoy. Please review when you're done. I know many of you are reading, but please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and stretched out completely under the soft sheets that covered her body in warmth. As her hand touched the pillow next to her, she realized it was empty. She pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced around the room looking for Troy. When she didn't see him but heard stirrings in the bathroom, she sank back against the pillows a slow smile spreading across her face. The whole evening and night with her new husband had been full of surprises. Even for as long as she had known him, he could still surprise her and last night had been no different. Instead of going directly to the airport as she expected, they had gone to one of the best hotels in town. It was one she had always dreamed of spending a night in and now she had. When the limo had pulled up in the driveway, her mouth must have fallen open because Troy just looked her and started laughing.

"Surprised?" he asked smiling at her reaction.

"Very. Why aren't we going to the airport? I thought we were going out of town for our honeymoon," she questioned after finally closing her mouth.

"We will," he reassured her. "I knew it would be late when we left the country club, and I really didn't want to spend the first evening with my wife on a plane and then be exhausted when we got to…" he trailed off not wanting to give away the surprise.

"Got to where?" she asked noticing that he stopped talking. She looked closely at him when he didn't respond. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"It's a surprise, and you can ask all you want, and I still won't tell. You will love it, though," he promised sealing it with a kiss.

He wouldn't give away anymore details as he escorted her to their room for the night. As he slid the card key in the slot and pushed open the door, he looked down to see her reaction. Without a word, he gently picked her up and carried her through the door. All she could do was stare at the magical world around her. She was completely speechless for once. He walked over to the bed and carefully set her on the edge and sat down beside her.

"What do you think?" he asked softly.

"Wow," she whispered in awe looking around the candle-filled room. "There must be a hundred candles in here."

"Not quite that many," he stifled a laugh, "but close. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

He had managed to have the room filled with lit candles enhancing the room with a soft glow. Gabriella could smell rose petals, and as she looked around, she realized that hundreds of rose petals were scattered around the room and a path led up to an in room Jacuzzi bath that was already bubble filled with candles and rose petals surrounding it. Reaching over to the bedside table, Troy picked up a small remote and pressed a button or two. Quiet music began to fill the room. Gabriella smiled at the song that was playing, _Can I Have This Dance_. It had become very special to them in high school when so many things were changing for them.

Without saying a word, Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They swayed slowly to the music just holding each other tight.

"Can I have this dance?" Troy whispered into her hair.

"For the rest of my life," she whispered back.

As the song ended a few minutes later and a new one began to play, Gabriella pulled out of his arms. "I'll be back," she promised with a smile reaching for a bag and heading for the bathroom. Troy glanced longingly at the bathroom door and then began to change his own clothes. After slipping into a comfortable set of pajamas he purchased for this occasion, he walked over to a small table that held a bottle and two glasses as well as a picnic basket. He wasn't sure what was in the basket, but he knew it would be good since Zeke had cooked the food. Sharpay had been the one to place the basket in the limo before they pulled away, so he was pretty sure it had been her idea. Maybe she had changed after all these years.

He stopped and turned as he heard the door open behind him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at his wife. He slowly let his eyes roam from her head down to her feet. She was dressed in an ankle length white peignoir and robe set that looked perfect against her tan skin and dark hair. Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight and a blush rose on her cheeks as she noticed his hungry eyes perusing her body.

Finally he swallowed the knot in his throat and was able to speak. "You look gorgeous," was all he could manage.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said smiling at his sudden shyness. She walked over to him and noticed the table. "What do we have here?" she asked glancing over the basket and bottle.

Finally he tore his eyes away from her and looked down at the table. "Zeke sent us a basket of goodies. Actually, I think Sharpay sent the basket, but Zeke cooked the food. It should be good. I'm actually a little hungry, are you?" he asked chancing a look up at her face.

"A little," she admitted. "I think I was too busy talking to eat anything at the reception."

"Well, let's see what Zeke sent," he turned and began to pull containers and bags out of the picnic basket. After sorting through the food, they picked a few things that looked good and packed the rest back in the basket for later. They began to munch on the goodies as they chatted quietly about their day.

"I can't believe Zeke remembered I like chocolate covered strawberries," Gabriella noticed them a few minutes later.

"Would you like one now?" Troy asked picking one up and holding it up to her lips. She nodded and took a small bite from the fruit. A small amount of juice squirted from the strawberry and dribbled down her lips. Troy started to reach for a napkin and suddenly changed his mind and leaned towards her. He quickly caught the drop with his own mouth as he kissed her mouth. As she deepened the kiss, the strawberry was quickly forgotten. After a minute or two, Troy pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. He carefully and quickly picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to the bed. He set her down and reached for the tie on her robe and tugged gently.

Gabriella smiled as she stared off into space remembering every detail from the night before. Troy had been so gentle and kind and loving with her. She never felt a moment of discomfort the entire night. She woke up feeling completely loved and even more in love with Troy. As she glanced toward the bathroom door, a knock came at the door to the suite. She quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a server in a tux with a rolling cart.

"Breakfast, ma'am," he indicated the cart. "Where would you like me to set up?"

"Over here," Troy indicated to the table as he came out of the bathroom and saw the cart of food. "Thank you," he tipped the young man appropriately and shut the door behind him once the food was on the table.

"Wow, you are hungry, Wildcat," Gabriella smiled as she lifted the covers off the plates and peered at the eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, biscuits, and pancakes.

"All because of you," he grinned and grabbed her around the waist. He leaned his head down and began furiously kissing her.

She laughed against his lips as she pulled away. "If you start that again, we will be eating cold food. Besides, I think we need to fill your empty belly," she laughed as his stomach growled. He nodded in agreement and released her to sit down at the table. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast occasionally feeding each other bites of various things.

"Oh, no!" Troy cried a few minutes later. "I didn't realize what time it was."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked confused.

"We better get going or we're going to miss our plane."

"What times does it leave?"

"11:55."

"Troy, it's 9:00 now! That gives me less than an hour to get ready. And that's pushing it."

"You go take a shower, and I'll get our bags repacked," Troy suggested.

"Troy, I can't believe you weren't watching the time," she accused starting to get upset.

"I'm sorry, I had other things on my mind," he apologized looking truly sorrowful. "You tend to keep me from thinking straight."

She smiled at him as he tried to use his suave words to keep him out of trouble. "It's a good thing I love you, Bolton," she grabbed her clothes and toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom.

"I know, I know," he said grabbing a kiss as she passed by him again. "I'm just too darn adorable."

She closed the door in his face and promptly locked it knowing that she would never get ready in time if he came in and tried anything.

* * *

**Will they make it on time? Hmmmmm, not sure yet. Let me know what you think. The next chapter is not completed. I could use some ideas. I have a place in mind and a few things that will happen. I'm open to suggestions. Again, I know this is fluffy, but I promise drama is coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked Troy for what seemed like the hundredth time as they waited in line at security at the airport.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Troy replied almost curtly. Their plane was due to start boarding in ten minutes or so, and they had yet to get through the line at security. He had tried to hurry Gabriella as much as possible but to no avail. She did get ready quickly, but he was afraid it might not have been enough. Luckily the Albuquerque airport wasn't very big, but for some reason it seemed like everyone was flying out today. The security people seemed to be searching everyone more thoroughly than usual, and Troy's nerves were on edge because of it. His usual calm demeanor seemed to disappear the longer they waited. "Are we ever going to get through this line?" he asked growing more agitated.

"Troy, we'll be fine," she said trying to calm him down. "We're already in the airport, and we just have to go down the concourse and to our gate. I'm sure our flight hasn't even started boarding yet."

The line began moving forward and within a minute or two, they were standing in front of the metal detector. Troy emptied his pockets and placed their carry-ons on the conveyor belt. He waited until the security agent waved him through and then stepped through.

"Please step to the side, sir," the agent asked him.

"What? Why?" Troy started to get agitated. "We're going to miss our flight."

"Sir, please just step to the side," the agent repeated.

"Troy, just do what he's asking," Gabriella came through the detector and spoke to him quietly. "Arguing with him is not going to make it any better or take less time. In fact, you'll probably just make it take longer."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to miss our flight," Troy repeated as he finally stepped over to the side with the security agent.

'Troy, I don't know what's gotten into you. Please, just cooperate with the agent before they get really upset," Gabriella tried to talk some sense into him and calm him down.

The agent indicated for Troy to take off his shoes and then made him stand on a mat and put his arms out to the side. He then took a metal detecting wand and swung it over his arms and down the front of Troy's torso and legs. Physically he stood as still as possible, but mentally his mind was fidgeting. While they were still standing there, he heard their flight announced for boarding.

"Can we go now, please?" he asked the agent his irritation sounding in his voice. "We're going to miss our flight. We're on our honeymoon, and I would really like to make sure we make this flight."

"Yes sir, we understand. We are just following procedure, though," the agent reassured him. "We'll make sure you make your flight."

A moment later a woman agent came up and proceeded to do the same things to Gabriella. Gabriella subjected to the search and wand calmly without complaining. She knew it would go faster that way.

Within a couple of minutes they were past the security checkpoint and headed to their gate. Troy however was still fuming.

"What did they think we were, some kind of criminal or security threat. I can't believe we got stuck there for so long. That was ridiculous."

"Troy, calm down. It's over and done. We're going to make our flight just fine. I assume we're going to the right gate now?" she asked looking at his still tight face.

"Yes, we're going to the right gate. I do know where I'm going here. I have been here a few times," he replied still angry and now sounding sarcastic.

"Troy, I think I've been very patient with you today, but I will not stand you being sarcastic with me like this," Gabriella had finally had enough and stopped dead still in the middle of the concourse to prove her point.

"Gabi, why are you stopping? We're going to miss our flight," he turned back to see her stopped.

"Troy, this is not how I wanted to start our honeymoon or our marriage, but if you're going to continue acting like this, I'm not going anywhere with you." Tears started to form in her eyes and threatened to overflow as she said the last words. Her heart was breaking at seeing her husband act like this. He had never been this way as long as she could remember. When did he get so short-tempered and angry? He had always been completely gentle with her and never said a harsh word even in sarcasm. She longed for the romantic man she had spent the night with last night whom she had given her whole self to completely. The man who stood in front of her was not the Troy Bolton she had known since high school.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is not as long as the others, but I wanted to get something posted. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of drama. The question now is will they actually make their flight and where are they going?? Please read and review. I really would like to know what my readers think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay in getting this out, but life happened and my muse disappered for a few days. It's back now, though, and the words are beginning to flow better. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks to all my readers.**

**Chapter 6**

Troy approached her slowly trying to calm his swirling emotions. He was still angry about the delay, but he also felt angry at himself for hurting her. He could see the hurt in her eyes as he looked in the warm chocolate colored eyes of this woman he had made his wife completely and wholly just a few hours before. Slowly he took a deep breath forcing his shoulders to relax and his emotions along with them. Just as slowly so as not to alarm her, he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek as a tear slid down it. He reached his thumb and gently rubbed it away.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way," he apologized. "Please forgive me."

Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was truly sorry for his actions. Quietly she nodded against his hand that still rested on her cheek. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed the back of it. Smiling slightly, she interlaced their fingers together as she continued to grip his hand. Forcing back the lump in her throat, she said, "I'm ready to go now."

He squeezed her hand slightly and continued down the concourse toward their gate. As he approached their gate, he stopped just in front of the desk so she could see their destination. Noticing that he had stopped, she stopped as well and looked up at him.

"I take it this is our gate," she returned the smile on his face. All he did was nod toward the board that showed their destination. "We're going to Dallas or Ft. Worth?" she questioned seeing DFW show up on the screen.

"Keep watching," he nodded toward the screen again.

She kept her eyes on the changing screen and then almost screeched when she saw what it said. "Did that say Orlando? As in Florida?" she asked incredulously. "You remembered."

"Yep, I did," he smiled at her excitement. "Now, let's get on board before they leave without us," he ushered her toward the waiting attendant in front of the gate.

After Troy found their seats, he quickly stowed their carry-on bags over their heads and sat down beside Gabi. Taking her hand, he looked over to see her smiling out the window watching the activity below them. She met his gaze as he gently squeezed her hand as the plane began to back out slowly from the gate.

"So, do you like my surprise?" he asked a little unsure.

"I can't believe you remembered something we talked about in college," she admitted with excitement still dancing in her eyes. "I love it."

"Good," he smiled with satisfaction. Still holding her hand, he leaned back in his seat as the plane began its ascent and flight toward Dallas. He thought back to that conversation one night on a trip to the Sandia Mountains just outside of Albuquerque. They had gone up and hiked through the mountains with some friends. The group had decided to camp overnight and were all sitting around the campfire talking or just staring up at the stars. Troy and Gabriella had gone a few feet away from the fire to get a better look at the stars.

"They look so close up here like you could almost touch them," Gabriella had said wistfully looking up at the winking stars. "They're absolutely breathtaking and beautiful."

"Not as beautiful or breathtaking as you," Troy said wrapping his arms around her from behind and nestling his chin in her shoulder.

His warm breath on her shoulder and cheek made her skin tingle in the cool night air and she shivered slightly as she nestled her body deeper into his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"Not as long as I'm in your arms," she smiled up at him.

"We can go back to the fire if you want."

"Nope, I'm good just where I am. I want to be here with just you for a little bit."

He hugged her closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If you could be anywhere other than here right now, where would you want to be?" he asked suddenly.

"That's an odd question," she turned in his arms and looked up at him quizzically. "What made you ask that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering."

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I think I would like to be in Florida, in Orlando."

"Why there?" he asked again truly wanting to know.

"I've never been there."

"Really? Even with all your moving?"

"We had plans to go to Disney World once when I was little, but at the last minute my mom's company transferred her to Utah. We couldn't make the trip and still make it back in time to pack up and be in Utah when they needed her. We moved to California when I was in junior high, and I went to Disneyland once, but I always wanted to go to Disney World even still. I know it sounds childish, but I still would like to go."

"It doesn't sound childish. It's a fun place to go even as an adult," he assured her. "Maybe one day you'll get to go," he said filing away this little piece of information to use for the future.

She just nodded her head and buried herself into his chest beginning to get cold again. She longed to stay here in the quiet with him alone, but she also wanted to be near the warmth of the fire. In the end, her need for warmth won out and they returned to the fireside.

Troy never forgot that quiet conversation, even years later as he began to plan their honeymoon. He thought about going to some place exotic or even European, but he knew that she had never been to Disney World. He also figured this time of year in early spring would be nice enough to enjoy it without too many crowds. He truly wanted to enjoy this first time experience with her. He had found over the years that she was a true Disney fanatic. She owned more movies than he could dream of plus stuffed animals to go along with the animated ones. Many of those had been his fault, but he enjoyed giving her each and every one because of the joy and excitement that shone in her eyes and face each time he gave her one.

"So, where are we staying?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"That's still part of the surprise," he smiled. "You'll see when we get there."

"Okay, I guess I can wait," she admitted defeat easily.

"That was a little too easy," Troy thought to himself as he tried to stifle a yawn. "She would usually bug me until I gave in. I wonder what she's got up her sleeve." Out loud he said, "Good because I have several surprises in store for you this week, and I don't plan on giving up a single one." He laid his head back against the seat again as he yawned again.

"Feeling a little tired?" she asked innocently.

"Gee, I wonder why," he smirked looking pointedly at her.

"It's not my fault," she maintained her innocence.

"No, not one bit. You weren't the one who couldn't seem to get to sleep last night," he responded with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm not the wildcat who couldn't get enough," she purred in his ear.

"You're right," he finally admitted. "I could never get enough of you," he whispered back seductively. "In fact, if we weren't on this plane…" he trailed off raising his eyebrows at her.

"We have all week to get to know each other better and deprive each other of sleep. And besides I have a few surprises of my own," she promised just as seductively.

"I can't wait," he smiled at her moments before he captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss. He would have taken it farther, but just then a flight attendant came down the row getting drink orders and stopped next to them. Once she had served their drinks and finally moved on, Troy turned back to Gabriella. "Now where were we?" he asked innocently leaning ever so slightly toward her.

"Right about here," she closed the short distance between them and pressed her lips firmly to his. Just as suddenly as she started the kiss, though, she pulled away from it. "However, that's all you get," she smiled at him coyly.

"What do you mean, that's all I get?" he asked leaning back toward her trying to recapture her lips.

"No more kisses until you tell me where we're staying," she pushed him back to his side of the armrest that divided their seats.

"You've got to be kidding," he leaned forward again.

"Nope, no joke. I keep my lips to myself if you keep our destination to yourself."

"Okay, I can live with it if you can. No more kisses 'til we get to the resort," he smiled and leaned back against his seat. "I hope you can wait four whole hours, though."

Frowning and biting her bottom lip, she leaned back against her seat dejectedly, thinking her plan had backfired. Troy just smiled knowingly from his side of the armrest as he glanced at her sideways. He wasn't sure she could truly make it that long, but he wasn't going to give up his surprise this early in the flight. He could definitely keep this secret, kisses or no.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post. Life just kind of got in the way, but it's better now. I hope my readers will forgive me for the delay. Enjoy reading this. And now on with...**

**Chapter 7:**

They landed at DFW safely and had about an hour to get something to eat and make it to their next flight which was in another concourse. They managed to make it without any trouble and were safely seated in their seats waiting for their flight to take off for Orlando. Of course Gabriella had to try again.

"Please tell me where we're staying," she begged leaning close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek.

"Nope, it's a surprise. I promise, though, you will love it," he repeated for what felt like the twelfth time that day.

"Is it big or small?" she asked trying to pump him for information.

"It's big enough for us," he replied answering her question but not answering the way she wanted.

"That's not what I mean," she told him smiling at his slyness. "Is it on the lake?"

She had done her research and he could tell. "You know way too much about this place," he avoided her question.

"I told you I always wanted to go there. I know about most of the resorts and ticket options and even the best attractions."

"So should I just let you plan the rest of our honeymoon," he smiled at her assertiveness.

"No, I guess I can be content with what you've planned, but it better be good," she warned smiling and glaring at him at the same time.

"Thank you, I think. And, I promise, you will love it," he reassured her and sat back as the planes engines powered up and soared into the air. The rest of the flight was uneventful and Gabriella leaned her head against his shoulder and took a nap through part of it. Feeling a little tired also, he leaned his head toward her and closed his eyes to sleep a little himself.

* * *

Three hours later, they were headed out of the Orlando airport toward the Disney Resort area. Gabriella was leaning forward watching everything pass by with great interest. Troy leaned back against the seat watching her with a grin on his face. Watching her enjoy the scenery was like watching a kid opening his presents on Christmas morning. A few minutes later, they pulled into the drive of the resort.

"Troy, you've got to be kidding me," Gabriella gaped as the car stopped in front of the doors and the driver got out. "This is where we're staying?"

"Ah, I've never been more serious in my life," he grinned at her reaction. "Except maybe when I married you, Mrs. Bolton," he whispered in her ear.

She stopped gaping for a moment and turned to him. Closing the short distance between them, she flung her arms around his neck and quickly brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Much to her dismay and his own dislike, Troy ended the kiss rather quickly and gently pushed her away from him.

"Let's go inside where we can finish this properly," he said suggestively.

Gabriella agreeably climbed out of the car and grabbed his hand once he stepped out beside her. "I can't believe you got us reservations here. Do you know how much a room for one night costs here much less for a week?" she asked still not believing where they had stopped.

"I do have some idea," he smiled at her. "I did kind of make the reservations."

"Troy, how can you afford a week at the Grand Floridian?" she finally turned to him and asked.

"Let's just say it was a wedding present from our families and friends," he tried avoiding the subject.

"Families and friends?" she asked for clarification.

"Your mom, my parents, and…" he trailed off not wanting to say the last part.

"And who?" she questioned.

"The Evans," he finally admitted.

"The Evans, as in Ryan and Kelsi, or the Evans as in Ryan's parents?"

"Ryan's parents," he admitted looking down at the ground not wanting to see her reaction.

"Why…how…who?" the words seemed to tumble out all at once.

"Why don't we go inside, get checked in, and then we can discuss this in our room," he gently tugged on her hand and lead the way to the doors of the resort.

She followed him mutely still trying to get her head around the whole idea of staying at the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa and of who paid for the trip. She had expected it out of her mom and his parents. They had even talked about wanting to give the couple the money for their honeymoon so they wouldn't have any expenses to think about for it. The Evans was a thought that hadn't even entered her mind, though.

Troy continued to hold her hand and guide her to the front desk where he checked them in, letting go of her hand only long enough to sign them in. He took her hand again as a cast member came and took their card keys and bags and asked them to follow him. He led them to a door and paused. Troy nodded when he quietly questioned whether he should take the bags inside. Sensing their need to be alone, he slipped in and out quickly leaving the keys on the table. Troy tried to tip him, but he refused with a shake of his head and left without a word.

Without a word, Troy swiftly reached around Gabriella and lifted her into his arms carrying her into the room. Before them was perfection. Similar to the night before, rose petals lined the floor, but this time they lead to the perfect set of treasures that Troy had requested for Gabriella. Everything about it was Disney, all her favorite stories and characters were included.

"Wow," was the only word she could even whisper as she took it all in. "Did you do all of this for me?" she asked forgetting her previous thoughts about the Evans.

"Yes," he nodded setting her gently back on her feet in front of the basket of treasures. "I want you to have the full experience here. Just because you didn't get to come here as a kid, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it now."

Slowly she turned and looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "I really do love you, you know."

"I know, and I love you too." He leaned toward her and kissed her gently but with just a hint of the passion he was feeling behind it. In the back of his mind, he knew she wanted to discuss the role of the Evans family in their honeymoon, but he also knew that he didn't want to discuss it at this time. Placing his hands on her slight waist, he gently and forcibly pulled her body closer to his and deepened the kiss, anything to distract her. Her arms immediately came up around his neck as she allowed the kiss to be deepened and her body to melt into his. Despite the attempted distraction, her mind was still working trying to figure out why the Evans family had done anything for their honeymoon.

After a minute or two and with a need for air, she pushed his head away from hers and looked up into his eyes that were currently filled with love and desire. "Troy, this is beautiful, but…," she started.

"You want to know how the Evans are involved and how we got this room," he finished for her, knowing that she wouldn't have given up that easily.

"Yes," she nodded. "Why would the Evans do anything for us especially when it comes to out honeymoon? They already let us use Lava Springs for the reception for practically free, something I still don't completely understand."

"Do we have to get into this now?" he questioned, desire and hunger filling his eyes once again as he reached for her attempting to pull her back into another sensuous kiss.

"Yes, I want to know what's going on," she insisted pushing him back to arms length and then walking away from him to stand by the balcony. "How can we afford all of this?" she waved her hand at the view of the lake outside their window.

"We can't," he admitted walking over to her. "Our parents helped out with some of the cost of the tickets. And as for the rest of this, I'm not really sure what happened. I know my mom and your mom and Ryan and Sharpay's mom were talking one day. Don't ask me how, but they were, and I guess our moms mentioned what I was planning."

"They knew," she interrupted, "about all of this?" she waved her hand around indicating the suite.

"They only knew I was planning to bring you to Disney, nothing more really. But in the course of a conversation with Mrs. Evans, my mom brought up this fact. I guess she talked to Vance about it, and they made some calls. It seems they know some people and have some sort of timeshare here at Disney World. I guess after all the summers we worked for them, they have some sort of soft spot for us."

"Either that or they're trying to make up for Sharpay and her antics," Gabriella laughed thinking about all the things that she had put them through over the years.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Either way, though, they set it up where we could use their timeshare this week and of course, their timeshare includes the most elegant of resorts here. They let me choose where we wanted to stay, and so, here we are. We still have to pay for the extras and the food, but I think I can manage most of that without issue. Does that answer all of your questions?" he finished his explanation.

"Yes, I guess it does. Thank you for the surprise," she walked back into his open arms. "I love all of it so far. I'm sorry I got so worked up about the Evans involvement in this. You know it's just about Sharpay."

"I know, but she's not here, and we are," he said seductively wrapping his arms around her. "And we still have a few minutes before dinner. Wanna make-out?" he grinned at her lowering his lips to hers without waiting for her answer.

"I want to do more than make out," she pulled away after a minute of serious kissing and tongue dueling. "However, I think I need nutrition before we start another night like last night," she laughed as her stomach growled furiously proving her hunger.

"Okay," he agreed laughing with her. "Why don't you go get changed first,"  
he indicated the bedroom where their bags had been placed. "Something nice, I have something special planned."

"Something special, huh?" she inquired.

"Yep," he remained elusive.

"Another one of your surprises?"

"One of many," he answered kissing her softly again and then gently pushing her toward the door of the bedroom. "Oh, and you better close the door behind you, otherwise we may never make it to dinner." He could hear her silvery laugh as she did as requested and began getting ready for dinner.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me some thoughts as to what you think about it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long to post. For whatever reason, it would not be written. So, I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the long wait. I apologize to my faithful readers, and I promise to try and do better and not let life get in the way so much again. Maybe now I can get back ahead in my writing which is what I prefer. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

"Dinner was great," Gabriella cuddled up next to Troy later that night as they lay in bed. "I'd heard that Albert and Victoria's had amazing food, but I never thought I would get to eat there. How did you manage that?"

"I have connections," he smiled coyly.

"Vance again?" she questioned.

"Nope, this connection actually comes from Zeke. It seems he knows one of the chefs somehow, and when he heard where we were going on our honeymoon, he offered to make a phone call. Of course, I jumped at the offer, and so there we were."

"Wow, Zeke has connections now, that's amazing," Gabriella was impressed.

"You know Zeke, he's moving up in the culinary world very quickly. He always was very talented. I predict he's going to be one of the top chefs out there one day."

"I agree, but I don't think we came here to talk about Zeke," she said coyly looking up at him.

"You don't think so," he replied just as coyly leaning toward her.

"Huh-uh," she responded just before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turned in to so much more. Dinner and any other conversation were forgotten for the rest of the night.

* * *

Troy stretched lazily and reached for the warmth that should have been next to him in the large bed. When he realized that Gabriella was missing, he pushed himself to a sitting position looking around the room for her. Noticing the curtains swaying gently in the breeze, he eased himself out of bed pulling on his pajama bottoms as he went toward the open French doors. Quietly he stepped outside and slipped his arms gently around his wife who was leaning against the railing looking out over the lake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked kissing her through the robe that covered her shoulders.

"Huh-uh," she replied shaking her head and smiling at his presence.

"A kiss for them?" he asked turning her to look at him and pressing his lips against hers gently. She willingly responded and deepened the kiss as her hands found their way to his neck and she pulled him closer.

"I was just thinking about us," she smiled up at him as she pulled away from the kiss needing air.

"Good thoughts, I take it, from the look on your face when I came out," he returned her smile continuing to hold her in his arms.

"Yes," she agreed. "I was thinking about the last few days and how nice it's been just being here with you and no one else and nothing to worry about. I've loved every moment we've spent together. I'm not really looking forward to returning to Albuquerque tomorrow," she admitted quietly.

"I wish we could stay here too. I've really enjoyed our time together. I don't know if I'm ready to get back to the real world either."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For the amazing dinners, the boat ride, the character dining event, for just taking me to such a magical place and being here with me for all of it. Thank you for fulfilling my dreams in so many ways. But most of all, thank you for waiting."

"Waiting?" he interrupted confused.

"Until we were married. You were patient for a lot of years, and you helped fulfill the vow we made to each other about waiting until we were married. All those years we had plenty of chances to cross that line, but we never did. That made the other night very special. Thank you for that." she explained as she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It was very important to me that we start our marriage off right whenever it happened. I knew the day we graduated high school that one day I would marry you. I was willing to wait and get you on whatever terms you set forth. That's how much I loved you and still do for that matter," he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look up at him. "You do know that the other night was very special to me as well," he wanted to make sure she knew that.

She nodded her understanding. "This whole week has been special," she agreed. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I was going to ask if there was anything you wanted to do or see today. I actually didn't make any special plans. We can do whatever you want."

"I don't care what we do as long as we're together."

"Well, we could just do nothing and stay in bed today," he said suggestively. "We don't have to go anywhere at all. I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for one last day before we have to go back tomorrow, and I have to share you again with our friends and family, and we both have to go to work," he pulled her into arms again.

'I like the sound of that," she acquiesced readily looking up into his quickly changing eyes that were beginning to smolder with desire, a desire that she was quickly beginning to recognize and appreciate. She knew by the way he was pulling her to him that her own desire was showing in her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground as he picked her up and carefully placed his right arm under her knees with his left hand resting along her back. Carefully he carried her back inside their room and laid her on the bed. Slowly he lowered his head to hers intending on catching her lips in a tender kiss. Before he could fulfill his intentions, she stopped him with a hand to his cheek with her other one resting on her own stomach that had begun to make quiet rumbling noises. "Troy, before we start all this I need one thing."

"What's that?" he asked still trying to kiss her.

"Something to eat," she giggled as her stomach no longer remained quiet but began to rumble a little louder.

"Hmmm, sounds like we're in a bit of a predicament," he murmured not easily being pushed from his intentions of kissing her as he moved to kiss her neck instead of her lips.

"Troy, seriously," she pleaded as he made contact with her neck. "If we're going to spend the day in bed, I need food first." Her stomach growled again a little bit louder.

Finally he heard her pleadings and her stomach. "You are hungry, aren't you?" he asked laughing at the sounds her stomach was making as he pulled away from her neck. "Okay, okay, I'll call room service," he finally gave in and reached for the menu and the phone. "What do you want?"

She quickly looked over his shoulder at the menu and placed her order whispering in the ear that wasn't attached to the phone.

"You want all that?" he clarified before repeating her order into the handset. She nodded her head as her stomach growled again. He quickly repeated her order to the person on the other end. "They said it would be 20 minutes," he told her after hanging up the phone. "Can you wait that long?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, maybe we can find something to take your mind off your hunger for the next 20 minutes," he said pulling her into his arms and beginning to trail kisses from her jaw down her neckline.

"Hmmm, I think I can live with that," she moaned in response to his kisses running her hands up his arms to his shoulders around to the back of his neck. As he started to return to her mouth still kissing as he went, she began to wonder if they would want to stop when their food arrived. "Troy, do you really think we should start this before our food gets here?" she asked as he worked his way closer to her mouth.

"Probably not," he admitted but not stopping his kisses as he closed in on her mouth and captured her lips with his. Sure enough, as he began to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on their door indicating their food had arrived. Troy reluctantly released her lips as he slid off the bed and grabbed a nearby t-shirt to throw on over his bare chest before he answered the door.

Gabriella slipped off the bed as well and grabbed her robe that had slid to the ground when their making out ensued. She quickly slid it over her bare shoulders and nodded to Troy who was waiting until she was covered to answer the door. Tying it off, she walked over to the table and cleared a space for the server to set the food down. Within a few minutes, they were sitting down at the table to enjoy breakfast and their time together.

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" Gabriella asked Troy not wanting to have a repeat performance of their trip to Orlando.

"Our flight is at 1:45, so we need to be at the airport around 11:30," he quoted the times to her having just checked on them the night before.

"Wow, that's an awfully late flight," she commented.

"I thought we might want to sleep in a little," he teased.

"Really, sleep?" she asked coyly leaning on her elbow toward him. "I figured you would have other activities in mind."

"Oh, you thought so, huh?" he asked leaning back in his chair enjoying their teasing. "And what kind of activities might those be, Mrs. Bolton?"

Laying her fork down beside her empty plate, Gabriella quickly slid out of her chair and into Troy's lap. "Something like this," she said placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him in close for a sensuous kiss. She slowly released his lips and started a trail of kisses up his jaw line toward his ear. "I thought we were gong to spend the day in bed," she whispered in his ear seductively.

"I like the sound of those activities," he whispered back pulling her face back to his and recapturing her lips. Without pulling away from the kiss, he gathered her in his arms and pushed away from the table. He carried her with him as he stood up and headed back over to the bed. Finally breaking the kiss, he gently placed her on the bed and stepped back. Before she could protest, he removed his t-shirt and joined her on the bed. Reaching for her, he grabbed the sash on her robe and gave it a gentle tug. As it gave way, her robe slipped off her shoulders and down her body. Troy sucked in a breath loving the sight of his wife's beautiful body. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" he finally managed to get out.

"Yes, but a girl can always hear it again," she smiled at him tenderly.

"You are beautiful," he returned her smile and pulled her to him. "And I love you very much," he claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips. No other words were necessary to express how they felt about each other and none were spoken for the next few hours until they decided to call again for room service at lunch when Troy's stomach started growling this time. Other than that, though, they saw and spoke to no one else the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I finished this chapter and decided to go ahead and post it since it took me so long last time to post a new chapter. It's kind of a filler and character introducing chapter. I hope you enjoy. So on with...**

**Chapter 9:**

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" a cheery voice greeted them as the walked into the baggage claim area at the airport in Albuquerque.

"Hey, Tay!" Gabriella greeted back as she ran forward to meet her best friend.

"Hey, man!" Chad stepped over to Troy to help with the bags as the girls started chatting. "So, how was everything?" he questioned smiling.

"Everything was great," Troy responded with a smile of his own. "We had a great time, and the weather was perfect the whole week."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," Chad slapped him on the shoulder.

"That is none of your business," Troy told him slapping him back on the shoulder.

"Chad, are you being rude and nosy again?" Taylor asked as the girls joined them next the baggage carousel.

"Nah, I was just asking how the trip was," Chad brushed off her accusations.

"Right," Taylor said not believing him. Gabriella just laughed as she looked at Troy who was shaking his head at their best friends' antics. Quietly she stepped next to him and slipped her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Within a few minutes the guys had grabbed the bags and they were headed out to Chad's car. They climbed in and Chad started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. After paying the parking lot fee, he pulled carefully out onto the streets of Albuquerque. Without thinking, he headed for the area of town where he and Troy shared an apartment up until a week ago.

"Hey, Chad, man, wrong way," Troy laughed from the backseat.

"Huh?" Chad asked not catching what Troy was saying.

"Gabi and I live on the other side of town, now, man," Troy reminded him.

"Sorry, man," Chad apologized and turned the car in the right direction to their house. "I'll get used to this one day," he laughed.

"Oh, hey, Gabi, Presbyterian Hospital called our old place looking for you earlier this week," Taylor turned around looking at her old roommate curiously.

"Really?" Gabriella asked just as curious as to what they might want. "Did you get a name and number?"

"Of course," Taylor assured her. "I made sure I sent the information to your email address. I told them where you were and when you would be back. I assured them that I would have you call them back when you got home. I also gave them your new number."

"Thanks, I wonder what they might want."

"Do you think it could be the resume you sent them?" Troy asked grabbing her hand excitedly.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders unsure. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want to know. She had applied for a job in their pharmacy a few months ago, but having never heard back from them, she took a position at one of the local pharmacies in town where she had worked as a tech. She would have to wait until Monday to call them and find out why they called. It would be a nervous weekend for her.

* * *

"Baby, you look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself," she returned his compliment with a smile.

"Even with the hair?" he questioned.

"The hair is part of the package deal. I learned that long ago, and I've begun to actually like it," Taylor told Chad as they danced at their wedding just 4 months after Troy and Gabriella's day.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Gabriella asked the happy couple as she and Troy danced beside their best friends.

"That's our little secret," Taylor refused to tell them. "We don't want anyone trying to find us for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Troy questioned surprised. "Why so long?"

"Well, we know that once we get back, Taylor will have to start getting ready for school to start up again, and we won't have break together again until Thanksgiving. We wanted to make the most of whatever time we can get together," Chad explained.

"I don't blame you," Gabriella agreed. "I know that once Troy starts back at East High for the fall, we won't get to see quite as much of each other. It's definitely been nice for the summer so far."

"Well what little we've seen of each other as it is with you two escaping every day for wedding plans," Troy lamented.

"Feeling neglected?" Gabriella teased.

"A little, but now that these two are out of the way," he said truthfully pointing at Chad and Taylor, "I'll get you all to myself again." With that said he pulled her close and danced away from the newlywed couple.

A short time later, Chad and Taylor left their friends and family behind to clean up as they took off for parts unknown on their honeymoon. Troy and Gabriella were part of the clean up crew and stayed behind to collect the personal items that the couple had left behind. As the matron of honor and the best man, those jobs fell to them. After they had collected the few things, Troy suggested that they escape and drop the things off at Chad and Taylor's apartment and then head for their own home. Gabriella readily agreed as her feet were sore and she was tired. It was hard work putting together a wedding and making sure everything ran smoothly even with a wedding coordinator.

"I think I need a hot bath and a foot massage after today," Gabriella complained as they headed for their own apartment.

"Hmmm, I might be able to help with that," Troy told her seductively.

"I thought you might," she responded smiling at him.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of their apartment building and pulled into the garage they shared with their downstairs neighbor. Troy had managed to find a great place for them to live. It was an older home that had been turned into apartments with one upstairs and two downstairs. The owner lived in the one bedroom apartment downstairs and liked to rent the downstairs 2 bedroom and the upstairs 3 bedroom apartments to graduate students or young married couples. When Troy had gone to meet her and see the apartment, she had been unsure of renting to him, but once he told her he was getting married soon, she insisted on meeting his bride to be. A month before their wedding, Troy had brought Gabriella by to meet Ms. Richardson, and she had immediately insisted on renting the apartment to the young couple. She fell in love with Gabriella, and Gabriella, likewise, fell in love with her. She was like the grandmother Gabriella never had, and Ms. Richardson said that Gabriella reminded her of her granddaughter who lived in California now. Troy had just wanted to rent the 2 bedroom apartment, but Ms. Richardson had insisted that they take the upstairs 3 bedroom one as she said it would better suit their needs.

As she had moved in her stuff and added it to all of Troy's already present stuff, Gabriella realized that Julie, as Ms. Richardson had insisted they call her, was correct in insisting they take the 3 bedroom apartment. They had filled it full by turning one bedroom into an office and the other into an actual guest room. It also had two bathrooms that they were very appreciative of as well. It helped when they had guests like their parents come for dinner. It meant not sharing their personal master bath with guests. Gabriella had fallen in love with the bathroom the minute she saw it. Julie had tastefully and fashionably remodeled it with a large claw foot tub, double sinks, and even a stand alone shower. The tub was Gabriella's favorite after a long day on her feet in the hospital pharmacy, a job she dearly loved despite being on her feet so much. The chance to work under one of her pharmacy school professors and in a great hospital had been a dream come true for her. She enjoyed being able to help so many people on a daily basis, but she also enjoyed coming home at the end of a long shift and soaking in the beautiful tub in a great bubble bath. These were her plans now as they stepped out of the car and carefully closed the garage door.

"Good evening, Ms. Richardson," Troy acknowledged their landlord as they walked through the back gate and saw her sitting on her back porch.

"Hello, Troy, Gabriella," she greeted them. "Now, Troy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Julie?" she reprimanded him.

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. Julie," Troy ducked his head smiling at her insistence.

"So did you finally get your two friends married off?" she directed her question to Gabriella.

"Yes, ma'am, we just came from their wedding," Gabriella answered sitting down next to the older woman when she waved her over to the vacant chair.

"Was it a nice wedding?"

"It was beautiful. Taylor made a beautiful bride," Gabriella answered again.

"Not as beautiful as you," Troy put in.

"You're a smart man to think that way," Julie nodded at his comment knowingly. "You have a good one there, Gabriella. Don't let him get away."

"I won't, I promise," Gabriella laughed at her. "He's mine for keeps."

"Good girl," Julie said patting her hand. "Now, you two have earned a much deserved break. Get on upstairs and relax. And you, boy, you give her a nice relaxing massage. Her feet need it," she pointed at Troy with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy agreed taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her out of the chair. "I plan to do just that. You have a good evening and take care of yourself."

"I will, my boy," she reached for his offered hand and patted it gently.

"Good night, Ms. Julie," Gabriella leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's weathered cheek.

"Good night, you two. I'll see you later in the weekend," she patted Gabriella's hand and watched them walk up the stairs hand in hand as she smiled knowingly.

* * *

"I'm glad you found this place," Gabriella told Troy a little later as she stretched out in the bubble filled bathtub. "I love the apartment and the location, but most of all, I love Ms. Julie. She is the sweetest woman."

"I love it here too," Troy agreed as he sat across from her in the tub tenderly rubbing her left foot. "It's nice to have such a big place all to ourselves."

"Mm-hmm," Gabriella sighed her agreement.

"You're starting to turn into a prune," he commented as he looked at her toes. "Maybe we should move this to our bedroom. There I can give you a full body massage instead of just concentrating on your feet."

"Hmmm, I could live with that," she smiled as she pulled the plug on the tub and stood up grabbing her fluffy towel and stepped out onto the rug covered tile floor. Troy followed quickly behind her wrapping his own towel around his lower body. Reaching for another towel, he quickly wrapped it around her wet hair and gently rubbed away the wetness. Gabriella closed her eyes as his hands worked their magic in her hair.

Sensing that she was finally relaxing, he urged her toward their bedroom and the bed. "Go ahead and lay down," he directed. "I'll be right back." He quickly stepped back into the bathroom and grabbed a few bottles. Returning to the bedroom, he set them down on the bedside table and slipped on a pair of shorts that he slept in sometimes. Choosing one of the bottles, he poured some of the cool liquid in his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Gently he began to massage the tight muscles in her shoulders and back. Slowly he moved down her back to her legs and finally to her feet. After a couple of minutes, he chose another bottle and using the sweet smelling liquid; he started at her feet and worked his way back up her body. As he kneaded the muscles in her back and shoulders, he finally felt the knots fade away as she completely relaxed under his ministrations. After a few more minutes, he could tell that she was falling asleep.

"Babe," he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you get up and put on your pajamas?" he said grabbing her pajama shirt and shorts out of a drawer.

Slowly she sat up and took the clothes from him and slipped them on. "Thank you," she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. He returned the hug and then gently reached down and picked her up. Pulling back the sheets of their bed, he laid her down between them and crawled in beside her. Before he could even pull the sheets back up over their bodies, she had curled into his side and her breath was even and steady.

"I love you, baby," he whispered placing a kiss in her hair. Turning off the bedside lamp, he pulled her close and laid his head beside hers and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First let me apologize to my readers whoever you may be for letting this story go so long. The reasons are too long to go into. Let's just attribute it to family issues and slight loss of a muse. I kind of got tired of this story and once the movie came out, my muse wanted to go a different direction. I started rereading old stories recently and this was among them. I decided I did want to finish this story. I hate leaving things unfinished. I will do my best to complete the story in the next few weeks or months. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Troy took the stairs two at a time as he headed up to their apartment late as usual, but this time he had a good excuse. "Gabi, baby, are you here?" he called as soon as he hit the door.

"I'm in here," she called from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. "You're running later than you said you'd be."

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized with a kiss to her cheek. "My dad needed to talk to me."

"Oh, about what?" she asked her interest piqued.

"About a job," he answered smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"But you already have a job as the athletic trainer," she looked up at him confused.

"Yeah, I know, but that deals with all the sports and athletes. You know my heart has always been in basketball," he reminded her.

"Mm-hmm," she acknowledged nodding her head wondering where this was going.

"It seems one of his assistant coaches has decided to take a job offer to be a head coach in Phoenix, so there's a position open on his staff. He wants to know if I'm interested," he finally explained excitedly.

"Wow, that's quite an offer," she replied smiling at his enthusiasm. Without saying anything else, she handed him the dinner plates of lasagna and salad and motioned him toward the small table that sat at the other end of their kitchen. She followed him with their drinks and sat down to eat. "So, what did you tell him?" she finally asked before taking a bite.

"I told him I was interested, but I had to talk to you first," he admitted around his first bite of food. "What do you think?"

"I think it's really cool that he wants to hire you as an assistant coach, but is it really what you want to do?"

"How could you ask that, Gabi? You know how much I love basketball and being on the court."

"That's what I'm talking about. Could you actually be just on the sidelines and not out on the court? Could you coach and not play?"

"Gabi, I love this game. I want to be around it anyway I can even if it is on the sidelines coaching," he tried to explain. "I know I can't play anymore, and it's my own fault. I'm a good coach, though. My dad always said I made just as good a coach as I did a player. That's why the guys made me captain at such a young age."

"Troy, I know you love this game, and I know it's a lot of who you are, but your not playing is not your fault," she insisted.

"Yes, it is. I was young and stupid and thought I knew more than I did."

"Troy, it was an accident," she said placing her hand over his on the table.

"I know, but still…" he trailed off as he remembered that night six years ago.

"Yo, Hoops," yelled Chad passing Troy the ball with a quick thrust. Troy caught it easily and dribbled down the court toward their basket looking right and left for an open man as he went. Seeing that Jason was open close to the sideline, he caught his eye and made a quick pass to him. Jason took the ball the rest of the way and dropped it in the basket with an easy lay-up.

"Yeah, man, nice shot," Troy said walking over and giving Jason a high five.

"Sweet pass, too," Jason returned the compliment.

"Yeah, you Lobos have some sweet moves," a guy's voice said from the sidelines. "You think you're so much," he taunted.

"Aaron, cut the crap," one of his teammates who was standing next to him reprimanded him.

"Hey, we're better than they are," Aaron continued his taunting.

"Yeah, then we'll prove it on the court at the game tonight, but not here on the asphalt," the other guy reminded him of their game that evening.

"Hey, Jon," Troy actually greeted the other guy standing next to Aaron. "What are you guys doing on this side of town?"

"My parents moved over here last year," Jon explained sticking out his hand to shake Troy's offered hand. "My little brother is a Wildcat now."

"Wow, how does he feel about that?" Troy asked sympathetically.

"He says its okay. He likes playing for your dad, but he's not so sure about Jimmie," Jon laughed as he talked about Jimmie Zara who had taken over for Troy once he graduated.

"So who's the dog you have on a leash?" Chad came over pointing at the still angry looking Aaron.

"This is Aaron Castillo. He's one of our freshmen," Jon explained and introduced. "These are some of my oldest and dearest rivals, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke."

"So you guys think you can mix it up with us?" Chad challenged. He had never given up the rivalry between East and West High Schools and still had some animosity toward Jon and the fact that he had fouled him in the finals their senior year.

"Chad, come on, save it," Zeke tried to talk him out of it. "We got a game to play tonight. You can show them your stuff then."

"You afraid we'll beat you?" Aaron taunted Zeke.

"Nah, man," Zeke responded, "just trying to save myself for the game."

"Look, Aaron, we gotta go," Jon said pulling at his teammate again.

"Sounds like you're the one who's afraid now," Chad taunted Jon spinning the ball in his hands. "Come on, show us what you got. I'm sure two of these guys would join you two for a little four on four against us," he said pointing at a bench where several guys sat watching the exchange. They had been playing a pick up game with several of them when Jon and Aaron had arrived.

"You're on, man," Jon finally conceded unable to ignore Chad's taunting anymore. He walked over to the bench and picked a couple of the guys he thought looked the strongest to join them on the court and motioned for the ball from Chad.

"Chad, are you sure about this?" Zeke questioned again. "Coach won't like it if we wear ourselves out before the game tonight."

"We'll be fine," Chad reassured him.

"Yeah, just a friendly little game of four on four to 21" Troy said slapping Zeke on the back and grinning as he took his place on the court.

They played for awhile each team trying to outdo the other and show them up. Troy communicated with his guys almost telepathically and they were soon leading the other team by 4 points. He could almost feel Aaron's frustration at the lead they had managed to obtain. The more frustrated Aaron became, the worse he played and the better Troy played. Suddenly, though, as he went up for a 3 pointer, Troy found Aaron right beside him trying to block the shot. Instinctively, he jumped beyond Aaron to go for the shot not realizing where he had placed his feet. As he returned to the ground, his right foot landed on Aaron's and his ankle turned and twisted his knee and ankle in odd directions. The pain was uncomfortable but nothing he didn't think he could live with. He did however call a time-out and limp carefully to the sideline.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Chad called as he rushed to Troy's side.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine," Troy said rubbing at his ankle. "I could use some ice, though. Could you see if there's still some in the little ice chest over there?" he asked motioning to his cooler that held his water bottles. Chad agreed and hustled over to the cooler and returned quickly with the small ice pack Troy had put in earlier. The ice on his ankle felt good and relieved his first anxious thoughts that he had done something stupid. After a few minutes, he got up and gently tested his weight on the injured ankle. By that time, Jon and Aaron had left wishing him well and saying they'd see the Lobos that night. Troy knew that his ankle was sore, but he hoped that by that evening it would be okay, and he could perform up to his usual standards on the court.

He had tried his best that night. The pain, however, did him in midway through the second half. It wasn't his ankle that was hurting, though, it was his knee that was causing the majority of his pain. His coach had benched him for the remainder of the game and then sent him to the hospital for x-rays after all was said and done. The x-rays showed that he had a slight tear in a ligament in his knee and a sprained ankle. The ankle would heal, but there was a chance that his knee was more damaged as he didn't seek immediate help after the initial injury and then played on it again.

He had spent three weeks in therapy slowly rehabilitating his knee with Gabriella and his friends by his side to help. He refused to miss more of his season with the Lobos, though, and had insisted on returning to the court way too early in his therapist's opinion. She had been right. The night of his first game back, he went up for a jump shot, came down hard and fell to the floor as his knee gave out completely. He knew immediately that the ligament had torn completely, and he was done. He had pushed too hard and too far, and his body had given out on him. A few weeks later the season had ended and knowing his career in basketball was over too, Troy had turned in his jersey. No amount of coaxing, cajoling, or encouragement could stop him from leaving the game he loved more than anything. He knew his knee would never be the same, and he could never be the same guy on the court as he had once been.

"Troy," Gabriella called his name bringing him back to their present conversation. "If you really want to take this job your dad is offering, then I think you should. I just don't want you to be unhappy."

"I know, Gabriella," he said focusing on her words. "I really think this will be a great opportunity for me. I will be able to pass my knowledge on to a new generation of Wildcats. Not to mention, I get to work with my dad. It'll be fine," he assured her.

"If it's what you really want, then work out the details with your dad and tell him you'll take the job," she said reaching for his hand across the table and giving him a gentle smile.

"I will. I'll talk to him first thing in the morning," he spoke quietly giving her hand a gentle squeeze and returning her smile. "You know something?" he asked still holding her hand and smiling.

"What's that?"

"You are the best wife a guy could ask for. You are smart and beautiful and sexy and a fabulous cook," he grinned as he leaned closer to her with each word. "I am so blessed to have you in my life," he closed the final gap and gently captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Thank you," she responded once they had pulled apart from the kiss. "Now finish your dinner and then maybe we can go for a walk."  
"I'd go anywhere with you, baby," he agreed cheekily as he took another bite of his food and smiled in delight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, but this chapter would just not be written. I wanted to include more but decided to cut it off where I did. This one sets the stage for the next couple of chapters, so I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you enjoy it, and please, I won't beg, but please let me know what you think. And now without further ado...**

**Chapter 11**

A little more than a month later, all the details had been worked out, and Troy was by his dad's side coaching the basketball team. He loved every minute of it. He loved being on the court with the young guys and trying to help them become better players. He actually even enjoyed the time with his dad that they spent strategizing and discussing the strengths and weaknesses of their new team. They spent lots of time in school and even outside of the school hours going over plays and watching tapes from previous year's games. There were many nights when he would call Gabriella and have her meet them at his parents' house where they would have dinner and then the two men would end up either on the backyard court shooting around or in the den talking more about the game. Troy was truly in his element, and Gabriella could see how happy he was.

As mid-November rolled around, the season started, and Troy's schedule really picked up. He spent less and less time at home and more and more time at the school, with the guys, or with his dad. They even spent Thanksgiving with his parents and her mom at the Bolton house so Troy and his dad could discuss strategy for the after holiday practices and games. Gabriella supported him and went to all of the home games, but she couldn't make any away games that weren't played in town. She knew her presence was important to him, but she couldn't get off work in time to leave with the team for the away games. She really didn't like to drive by herself to the out of town games, so those evenings she took to spending with either Ryan and Kelsi or Taylor. A few evenings, she even spent with her landlady eating a delicious dinner and talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"So, Gabriella, how's the season going for Troy?" Kelsi asked one night when Ryan and Kelsi had invited her over to their house for dinner.

"It's going pretty well from what I understand," Gabriella replied with a half shrug. "I loved to watch Troy play in high school and college, but I still really don't follow the game that closely," she admitted smiling at Kelsi and Ryan's knowing looks.

"We always knew it was about a certain player and not the game," Ryan teased as Kelsi giggled at Gabriella's admission.

Gabriella blushed and nodded her head agreeing with them. "I have to admit, once Troy stopped playing, I stopped watching." At this, all three started laughing and nodding their heads in agreement. Gabriella enjoyed the rest of the evening with her friends and finally made her way home after eating a leisurely dinner.

Troy still hadn't returned home when she finally climbed the stairs to their place and unlocked the door. Everything was dark except for the one lamp she had left on. Sighing, Gabriella placed her purse on the table and quickly hung up her coat in the closet. It was too quiet for her liking, so she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to an old movie she didn't really care about. She knew she just didn't want to have to listen to the sound of her own breathing and heartbeat in the stillness. As she glanced at the clock, she realized that Troy should be home soon, so she decided she could wait up for him at least a few minutes. Quickly, she changed into her pajamas and made herself comfortable on the couch where she barely paid attention to what was on the TV. Within a few minutes, she was drifting into a light slumber.

Troy found her still there on the couch asleep almost an hour later. He quietly opened the door not wanting to wake her or scare her. He knew he was later than he promised, but they had won the game and the boys had asked him to help them celebrate with a late dinner once they got back in town. When he closed the door behind him, he noticed the TV was still on. Thinking she had left it on for the noise in his absence, he reached over and turned it off. Hearing a noise from the couch, he looked over and finally noticed her laying there with a light blanket covering her feet. He could tell she had fallen asleep there waiting for him and guilt washed over him knowing he should have come straight home. He had honestly thought that she might stay late talking with Ryan and Kelsi, but in the back of his mind, he also knew that she was more likely to come home to wait for him.

"Oh, Gabi," he sighed walking over to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he bent over and gently gathered her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

"It's okay," she mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

Gently he laid her on the already turned down bed and slipped the covers over her legs. Quickly he changed his own clothes and climbed into bed beside her and pulled her still sleeping body into his arms. As he snuggled in closer to her and she responded by curling her body into his, he could smell the wonderful scent that was all her that he loved so much.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes in sleep.

"I love you, too," she sighed in her sleep.

Gabriella woke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable and not wanting to leave the warm embrace she found herself in. She did a quick mental check and realized it was Saturday and she was in her own bed with her husband being held tightly in a warm cocoon. Without even thinking twice, she dozed back off to sleep feeling warm and safe from the cold storm that seemed to have blown in outside overnight.

About an hour later, she awoke again to the feeling of a warm hand drawing slow small circles on her stomach. She lay still in an effort to keep him from realizing she was awake. She knew that even after almost nine months of marriage, he still loved to watch her sleep. She couldn't keep up her pretense for long as her longing to be held in his embrace grew as the circles he lazily drew grew bigger and wider across her skin.

"Good morning," he whispered in her hair when he realized her breathing had changed and she was awake.

"Good morning," she returned smiling as she slowly turned to face him.

"I am so sorry about last night," he immediately apologized as soon as her eyes were focused on his face. "The guys wanted to celebrate our win and grab something to eat. I should have come home. I didn't think about how late we were."

"It's okay," she assured him as she placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I understand you wanting to enjoy the time with your team especially when you win. I was fine," she tried to reassure him as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for understanding, but still, I should have come home to you last night. I love you and I want to spend time with you as much as possible," he said placing a kiss on her nose as he began to run his fingers gently through her hair.

"I love you too," she responded, "and we have the whole day to spend together just you and me." She leaned in again to capture his lips in a sweet kiss that he ardently returned as he continued running his fingers through her silky hair.

"So, what do you suggest we do with our time together?" he asked suggestively once they broke their kiss in need of air. His hands continued to gently rove and explore her body as they lay cuddled in their tight cocoon of sheets and blankets and each other.

"I can think of a few things," she smiled as her own hands explored his chest and worked their way up to his neck and the back of his head where she pulled him in for another heart stopping kiss. He needed no further encouragement as he kissed her back, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She responded willingly as their mouths moved over each other and their tongues dueled playfully for supremacy. His hands moved down her body and underneath the hem of her shirt as he gently massaged her back and moved up her ribcage. Her own hands moved from his neck back down his chest and around to his back as she attempted to pull his body closer to hers. Needing air, he pulled his lips from hers and moved to trail kisses down her jaw line toward her neck until he found the perfect spot that he knew turned her into putty in his hands. As he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder met and began placing soft butterfly kisses on it, her head fell back of its own accord. Her hands moved up his back and into his hair as he continued paying attention to his favorite spot. Not wanting to leave a mark, he returned his attentions back to her lips. He knew from past experience that she didn't like any visible marks that would draw attention from her boss at the hospital.

She continued to respond willingly to his kisses as his hands began to roam from her back toward her front and the swell of her breasts. Her own hands were not idle as she moved down his back toward his hips and the waist of his pants. He stopped her wandering hands momentarily as he pushed her shirt up her arms to gain better access to her breasts. Helping him, she removed her shirt in one quick movement and returned her hands to their previous position at his waist. He stopped at that moment as his eyes roamed lovingly over her face and upper body.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered almost reverently as he leaned closer to her and recaptured her already swollen lips in a gentle kiss. Again his lips moved down her jaw line but did not stop at her sweet spot. He continued his quest down her neck across her shoulder and down to her chest where he began to lavish attention on her supple breasts. Instantly her hands moved to his head and she began to run her fingers through his hair encouraging his attention. After a moment or two more, he again returned to kiss her face placing gentle kisses on her eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally returning to her lips. Locking his dark blue eyes with her ever darkening brown ones, he could see in them that her desire matched his own at that moment. With ease and tenderness, they helped each other remove the final barriers between their bodies and pulled each other closer until they touched in the most intimate way.

"I love you," his warm breath whispered into her ear as he began another assault on her neck and began to pull her body ever closer to his.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she closed the final distance and pulled his body into hers loving the feeling of having him inside her.

Their lovemaking continued for the rest of the morning only stopping once for breakfast which they chose to eat in bed. They lovingly fed each other bites of food until their stomachs were satisfied and then Troy quickly removed the tray and suggested they take a shower. The shower was hot and steamy and not just because of the hot water. They returned to their bedroom where they continued their sometimes playful explorations of each other until their bodies were tired and completely sated falling back asleep curled against each other peacefully. The rest of the world was forgotten for at least one morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay in posting this. I had it almost written when my computer crashed and died taking the last 2 pages of this with it. This meant a tremendous rewrite once I got my computer back up and running which happened fairly quickly thanks to my sweetheart. This was also a hard chapter to write anyway because of the conflict. Writing conflict is hard for me. I hope you enjoy this despite that. Let me know what you think. I'll do my best to get the next part up within the next two weeks.**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The red numbers quickly told her that it was half past one. She sighed and stretched realizing they still had a few more hours to themselves. They had made plans earlier in the week to have dinner with her mom that evening, and she wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to take real showers and get dressed. Instead of getting up, though, she turned over carefully in Troy's arms and snuggled into his side laying her head on his bare chest.

"Hey, Baby," he murmured as he squeezed her shoulders and pulled her closer, his hand drifting up to run his fingers through her hair. "What time is it?" he asked still drowsy.

"About 1:30," she responded smiling as she placed her hand on his chest and began running her fingers through the soft hairs there.

"Oh, good, plenty of time," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Plenty of time for what?" she asked.

"Another round," he answered playfully as he quickly shifted pulling her body closer to his and capturing her lips in a desire filled kiss. Her surprise caused her to return the kiss at first, but she knew if they started this again they would never be ready on time. She pulled back from him laughing at his shocked expression.

"Oh no you don't, Wildcat," she admonished using his old nickname. "We still need to get up, eat some lunch, and take real showers. If you start this again, that will never happen. Besides, I don't think my muscles can take anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby," he responded immediately concerned. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He sat up against the headboard of their bed gently pulling her up with him. "I never want our lovemaking to cause you pain," he said stroking her hair and back.

"I'm okay, Troy, really," she assured him. "We just haven't been this active in a while, so my muscles are complaining a little. I'll be fine. Just give me a few hours to recover," she smiled up at him loving the fact that he was so concerned for her.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay," he finally calmed down believing that she wouldn't lie about her level of discomfort. She nodded her head still smiling and leaned into his embrace placing her head on his shoulder.

As they sat there comfortably, both thinking back about the last few hours, Gabriella's stomach suddenly made a loud grumbling noise. "I think it's trying to tell me it's hungry," she joked raising her head and pointing at her stomach.

"I think so," Troy agreed. "Why don't you go take a quick shower, and I'll make us some lunch," he offered. "I can take a shower after we eat."

"Okay," she agreed climbing out of their bed for the first time in several hours.

Troy reached for her hand stopping her before she got very far. She stopped and looked up at him expectantly. "I love you," he said closing the gap and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too," she responded as their lips parted and he released her hand with a gentle squeeze. She quickly headed for the bathroom and closed the door, so he wouldn't be tempted to follow her in.

Troy decided to behave and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't sure what they had to eat, but he figured he could at least make them a couple of sandwiches. As he worked, words from a song seemed to fill his head and the tune flowed easily from his lips as he first hummed and then began singing the song. He was so caught up in making the food and his song, he didn't see Gabriella standing in the doorway watching him and smiling.

Without thinking twice, Gabriella stepped into the room and joined her voice with his. "All I wanna do is be with you, be with you."

He almost jumped at her presence and immediately stopped singing. "Hi, I, uh, didn't…see you there," he stumbled over his words seemingly embarrassed that she had caught him singing.

"I could tell," she smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around his torso. "You don't have to be embarrassed about singing in front of me," she looked up into his blue eyes seeing just how nervous he was.

"I know it's just been awhile since I've done any singing," he admitted. "That song just kind of popped in my head, and I couldn't help myself."

"Kelsi's songs always were like that," she reminded him. "So is lunch ready? I'm starving," she asked looking at the prepared plates hungrily.

"Yes, it is," he said handing her a plate and walking over to their small table. "It's not much, but I thought it would hold us over until we got to my parents' house for dinner. I think my mom is planning…"

"Wait, your parents' house?" she interrupted trying to make sure she understood what he was saying. "Why are we going to your parents' house?"

"My dad is expecting me. He wants to go over the tapes from last night's game."

"My mom is expecting us. We made these plans on Tuesday to have dinner with her. You said you would be able to go," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," he apologized trying to be honest. "Can we reschedule with your mom? My dad really wants me to go over the tapes with him and do strategies for Tuesday's game."

"Troy, we've rescheduled with my mom twice already. We've been at your parents a lot lately, and my mom was looking forward to tonight. I don't want to disappoint her again," she was starting to get upset with him.

"I know, but I really need to go over the tapes with my dad. We barely won last night, and we need to figure out why," he tried to explain and remain calm although he couldn't figure out why he was getting upset. He knew that she had every right to be upset with him. "Can't we go to your mom's place tomorrow?"

"No, we can't. She's leaving on a business trip tomorrow afternoon and won't be back for a week," Gabriella explained. "I want to go see her tonight before she leaves. Can't you go over the game with your dad tomorrow?"

"Gabi, I need to go do this with my dad while the game is still fresh on our minds. He always goes over game tapes the next day. I need to be there to give him my opinion and insights on last night."

"Troy, I want to see my mother and spend some time with her," Gabriella's voice was starting to get an edge to it.

"Why don't you see if she can come over to my parents' place?" he suggested trying to make peace in some way.

"I don't want to visit with her at your parents' place. Besides, she is planning to cook us a special dinner. I want to go to her house," Gabriella stated with almost a challenge in her voice.

"Okay," he finally heard her and tried to come up with a compromise. "Why don't you go to your mom's in your car, and I'll meet you there in time for dinner. I'll go to my parents' house, spend a couple of hours going over things with my dad, and then meet you at your mom's house and eat with the two of you. That will give you some time alone with your mom as well."

Gabriella could see that he was trying to work things out instead of fighting over the situation. The selfish side of her wanted her way, the two of them together at her mom's house, but the more logical side of her knew this was a good compromise and would keep them from further argument. "Okay, I guess that will work," she finally allowed her logical side to win out. "I guess I could spend some time alone with my mom. We haven't really had that in awhile."

"Good. What time do you think she'll have dinner ready?" he asked attempting to make sure he made it on time.

"Probably around 6:30 or so," Gabriella had to think about what her mom might be cooking. Knowing her mom it was probably an authentic Mexican meal that would take time to prepare from scratch as she usually liked to do.

"That should be perfect," Troy calculated things in his head. "I'll spend about two or three hours with my dad which should be plenty of time, and then I'll be at your mom's place between 5:30 and 6:00. Will that be okay with you?" he asked wanting to make sure this was an agreeable situation for her.

"That should be okay. Just make sure you're on time," she admonished him. "My mom doesn't like to wait to serve dinner."

"I know, and I don't like to make her wait. I will be on time. I promise," he stated placing his hand over his heart in a mock salute.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she warned.

"I haven't so far," he said leaning closer to her and placing a simple kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to go take my shower and then go ahead over to my dad's. That way I can make sure we're done in time," he said getting up and placing his plate in the sink.

Gabriella watched him leave the room as she heaved a rather large sigh. She was happy that they managed to come to an agreement about the situation, but she was sorry that it was going to take time away from their together time. She missed all the time they used to be able to spend together before he took the coaching position. She didn't begrudge him the job, but in a way, she was beginning to begrudge the time it took away from them. Slowly she stood up and began cleaning up their dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. She knew they needed to find more time together as a couple, but she wasn't sure how to do that. She had thought their activities that morning might make him see that as well. That had been a lot of the reason for her comment concerning their recent lack of said activities. She sighed again as she heard the shower shut off and him still humming the song he had been singing earlier as he got dressed in their room. She finished her cleaning and made her way to their room to finish getting herself ready.

"All clean?" she asked as she walked in finding him standing in their room in front of their dresser with just his boxers on. She sucked in a slight breath at catching him half undressed and what that did to her.

"Like what you see?" he teased as he noticed her still standing there looking at him.

"Just a little," she teased back slightly embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Only a little?" he asked in mock hurt reaching to pull a t-shirt out of the drawer he had opened.

'Okay, more than a little," she admitted making her way over to him and reaching up one hand to caress the muscles in his back as the other one made its way across his rock hard abs. She could feel the breath that hitched in his throat at her touch. She loved that she could still do that to him with the slightest touch.

"Babe, if you keep this up, we're both going to be sore and late," he finally managed to get out between breaths as he grabbed her hands in both of his.

"I know," she seemed not to care as she looked up into his sky blue eyes. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you today," she teased. "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Me too," he agreed as he leaned his head toward hers. He allowed their foreheads to touch before he moved further and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I want to spend time with you too. I'll get done with my dad as quickly as possible and then meet you at your mother's house. I promise," he said with one more kiss to her lips. "The faster you let me get dressed now, the faster I can get over to my parents' house and get to work with my dad. And the faster I get started with my dad, the faster I can finish with him and get to be with you."

"Okay," she finally agreed acquiescing to his logic and releasing him. She continued to watch him, though, in the mirror of their bathroom as she finished putting on her makeup and then walked back out to put on her shoes. She loved watching him get dressed and the way his muscles moved across his back and abs. To her, he was truly an amazingly handsome man, and she loved every bit of him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Gabriella wasn't the only one doing the watching, though. Troy was paying close attention to every move she made as well. He watched as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. He didn't care whether she wore it or not. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore. As she bent over to slip her shoes on her feet, he loved the way her hair fell across her face and covered it just the slightest bit. He walked over to her and reached out to brush that bit of hair out of the way and tuck it behind her ear. At his sweet gesture, she looked up at him and smiled. As he moved his hand away, he brushed her cheek lightly and leaned to kiss her lightly on the same cheek. "I'll meet you at your mom's as soon as I'm done with my dad," he promised turning to grab his wallet and keys off the dresser. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he was out the door.

Gabriella sighed again at his gentleness and his promises hoping desperately that he would be able to keep that promise. She gathered the last few things she needed, picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door as well. She drove quietly to her mother's house knowing that she would get an earful from her mother concerning Troy's absence. Isabella Montez had a very protective streak when it came to her daughter despite how much she may have loved Troy. She was sure to have plenty to say about his recent loss of memory and lack of attention to his wife and her needs. Gabriella had no intention of telling her how well he had fulfilled her needs just that morning several times over. She smiled to herself at the memory and pulled up into her mother's driveway. Steeling herself for the coming onslaught, she got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

Her mother opened the door within seconds of her ringing the bell and welcomed her into the house. As expected, she immediately asked about Troy's whereabouts. Gabriella patiently explained what was going on and surprisingly her mother did not question it nor did she raise a fuss about it. They instead spent the next few hours discussing their respective jobs and personal lives. Isabella indicated that there might be someone she had met and was interested in dating. When Gabriella ferreted that out, they spent time discussing the new man and all the details concerning their relationship. Gabriella greatly enjoyed their time together as they prepared the meal and talked about everything catching up with each other.

As 5:30 approached, Gabriella began to look for Troy. She had not called him all afternoon knowing that if she left him alone, they would be able to work and finish faster. Five thirty came and went, and it started drawing closer to six o'clock. At 6, Isabella said that dinner would be ready soon and asked if they should wait for Troy. Gabriella decided it was time to call Troy, so she picked up her cell and hit the speed dial on her phone for his number. It immediately went to voicemail which generally meant his phone was off. She sighed heavily beginning to get frustrated with him and his lack of memory. She punched in the phone number to her in-laws house and waited for someone to pick up. When the answering machine finally picked up, she left a message for his mom to have Troy call her on her cell.

Isabella had watched her daughter with compassion and understanding. She knew Gabriella was trying to be patient but her patience was wearing thin when it came to her husband. Once she had hung up the phone a second time, Isabella walked over to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a motherly hug. She knew words weren't needed or wanted.

By 6:30, Troy had still not shown up and Gabriella was starting to worry, but she was also starting to get angry. She was tired of waiting for Troy, so she told her mom that they should go ahead and eat without him. Isabella reluctantly agreed, and they sat down to enjoy the enchiladas and tamales she had prepared for their dinner or at least try to enjoy them. With each bite, Gabriella's anger grew stronger and more intense. She was still worrying about where he might be and as the two feelings mingled together, tears started to form in her eyes. Controlling the lump in her throat and her tears made eating almost impossible. She did her best but within a few minutes of sitting down to eat, she realized that she couldn't get down another bite. She placed her fork beside her plate and finally allowed the tears to flow freely. Isabella stopped eating as well and reached over to grasp her daughter's hand in comfort. There was so much she wanted to say, but she held her tongue and decided to just comfort her daughter as best she could.

At 7:00, there was knock on the door. Gabriella knew it was probably Troy, but she couldn't face him just yet as she was still too angry. She had decided that she didn't want to say anything that she might regret later. Isabella stood to get the door, and sure enough, it was Troy with his head hanging down. Isabella sighed and silently thanked God that he was okay and possibly realized how much he had messed up. She granted him entrance and motioned for him to follow her to the living room.

"Hi, Isabella," Troy started. "I know I'm late, but I can explain."

"Troy, I'm sure you can, but right now, Gabriella doesn't want to hear it," Isabella explained patiently.

"Please, let me talk to her," he tried again.

"Not right now, Troy," Isabella remained patient. "I think you and I need to talk first. I've kept my peace until now, but I have few things I think you need to hear."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I wrote this chapter, read it, hated it, rewrote it, hated it, rewrote it again, and still I'm not completely happy with the ending. This chapter just did not want to be written I think. However, it is done and posted now. I am not done with this story for those who have questioned about the quotes from the summary. They are coming, I promise. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, at least 3, I think. I will just have to see where the characters lead me. I hope you are still enjoying this one. Let me know, please. Now on with:**

**Chapter 13**

Isabella said her piece that night as Troy listened quietly. He knew that what he had done was the lowest thing he could do, but in his own defense, it had been unintentional. He had done his best to explain to Isabella what happened hoping that she would explain to Gabriella. He had showed up at his parents' place on time, but his dad had left the bag with the tapes inside at school. He had mistakenly picked up the wrong bag after the game the night before. They had decided to save time and just go up to the school to watch the tapes. Jack had promised Troy that they would be done by 5:00, so he could attend dinner at his mother-in-law's house. When they arrived at the school, some of the team had been playing around in the gym. Jack had gone to talk to them while Troy headed back to set things up in the office. A few minutes later, the co-captains had walked back with Jack to watch the tapes with them. They had watched, talked, discussed, and then played out on the court everything they discussed much longer than Troy had intended. When he had finally checked the time, he realized it was after 6:00 already. He also realized that his phone was suffering from a lack of a charged battery and had shut itself off. He took a shower and changed his clothes before he headed over to his mother-in-law's house.

Gabriella agreed to patiently listen to his side of the story and decided to forgive him once he was done explaining. He apologized so many times that she almost got tired of listening to him. "Troy, stop apologizing," she finally told him. "I know you didn't mean to be late. I know you're intentions were good. I also know you need two alarms clocks just to get up in the mornings, so I should have known you would need one to be on time here."

"If my phone hadn't died, I would have been on time because I set an alarm reminder on it as soon as I got to the school," Troy explained in his own defense.

Gabriella turned to her mother at that point. "Mom, we're going to go ahead and head home, if that's okay with you," she told her.

"That's fine with me, Mija," Isabella agreed. "You two need some time to finish discussing this."

"Yes, we do, Isabella," Troy agreed. "And I have some making up to do with my wife," Troy leaned over and whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Isabella walked them to the door and gave Gabriella a hug while giving Troy a look that said you better take of her or else. Troy nodded his head in acknowledgment of the look and took Gabriella's hand once her mom had released her.

"Good night. I'll call you when I get back in town," Isabella told them. She had already told Gabriella where she would be and her anticipated date of return.

"Good night, Mom. Have a great trip. Thanks for everything tonight," Gabriella smiled at her mom as they turned toward their cars.

Troy, ever the gentleman, helped Gabriella into her car first. "I'll see you at home," he said before he closed her door and went to his own car. He knew he had better come up with something good or he was sleeping on the couch. As he got in his car, the wheels in his head began to turn. He had to come up with something to show her how sorry he was. He wasn't sure what that was, but it had to be good. He finally came up with an idea, but he needed to make a stop. With a dead cell phone, he had no way of letting her know he was going to make a stop. At the next light, he pulled up beside her and motioned for her to roll down her window. He quickly told her that he was going to stop and grab some milk for his breakfast cereal. She accepted his excuse as they really did need the milk, but she encouraged him not to take too long. Troy rushed to the grocery store and picked up the milk as well as a few other things he would need for the rest of the evening and then made his way back home.

He quietly made his way upstairs and opened the front door of their apartment. Gabriella was no where to be seen so he called out for her. "Gabi, I'm back!" he called from the kitchen as he put things away.

"I'm in the bathroom," she called back to him.

He walked into the bathroom and saw her sitting at her vanity table brushing her hair carefully. "Hey," he said walking up behind her and placing a kiss on the part of her neck that was exposed as she tilted her head sideways to brush her hair. "I'm sorry that took so long. The store was busy tonight," he explained.

"That's okay," she responded almost wearily.

"Are you tired, baby?" he asked noticing the sound in her voice.

"A little, I guess," she nodded her head. "I'm still a little sore, too."

"I have an idea," he told her. "Why don't I draw you a nice hot bath with some of your favorite scents and you relax for awhile." He thought this was playing perfectly into his plans as he went over to the bathtub and started the hot water running.

"That sounds great," she agreed with a stretch to her aching muscles.

Troy continued at the bathtub adding a little bit of lavender and some sandalwood too. He also began to light the candles that were scattered about the bathroom. Once he was finished he looked around the room proud of the ambience he had created. "There, you're all set," he said turning to her.

Gabriella was just stepping back into the bathroom from their bedroom where she had gone to change. She was dressed only in her robe and Troy could see all her curves perfectly through the thin material. His mouth watered and he could feel his arousal growing, but he stopped himself because this was about her not him. Stepping over to him by the tub, she stopped just in front of him and turned her attention to the steaming tub. "It looks and smells wonderful, Troy," she said looking back to him. Troy carefully reached up and pulled the tie on her robe and watched it fall to the floor beside them. He leaned down, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then gently helped her into the tub.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked seductively as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you for the invitation," he said turning back briefly, "but this is all for you. It's so you can relax. Don't worry, though, I'll be back." With that he left the bathroom and headed back to his preparations in the kitchen. Before he had gone in to check on her, he had started some chocolate melting on the stove. His first step was to check on it and make sure it wasn't burning. He gave it a few stirs before he went over to the refrigerator to finish his surprise. He pulled out a carton of fresh strawberries and began the task of carefully and thoroughly washing them. Once that was done, he checked the chocolate again and saw that it was all melted and ready for step two. He carefully laid out a plate covered with wax paper and began the task of dipping the long stemmed strawberries in the warm chocolate and placing them on the plate to cool. He carefully placed the plate in the freezer for quick cooling and moved onto his next task.

Gabriella enjoyed soaking in the hot bath allowing the scents and bubbles to caress her body and ease away the tension and tightness in her muscles. She was so comfortable she almost didn't want to get out. She could hear Troy moving around in the kitchen and wondered what he might be up to. Knowing him, she knew he was preparing to make up for his earlier mistakes. She knew the bath was part one of his plan to make things up to her. She was curious to find out what part two might involve, but she knew exactly what part three or four would most likely involve, and she had a feeling she would probably give in to the final part of his plan. After a few more minutes in the tub, she decided it was time to get out. Troy had left a fluffy clean towel out for her and she reached for it as she stood up and got out. Quickly, she dried herself off and reached for her robe that was hung on the hook by the tub. She wrapped it around herself in an attempt to keep goose bumps from forming on her warm skin. She stepped into their bedroom to put on her pajamas and found that he had laid out her favorite pair of pajama pants and one of his old t-shirts she loved to wear. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and moved to put the clothes on. She almost thought about putting on one of her satin negligees instead but decided that he was trying to be a gentleman and she would let him. Without wasting another moment's thought on it, she slipped out of her robe and into the pants and shirt. He loved to see her in his old shirts and she knew it. Secretly, she thought he just liked the way the shirts tended to fall off her shoulders. He loved being able to look at and caress the visible skin. A grin spread across her face at that thought.

"What's that grin about?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"You," she answered truthfully. "And all of this," she waved her hand around the room toward the bathroom and at her outfit. Suddenly as she looked at the floor she noticed what he had been up to while she was in the bathtub.

What she finally noticed was a large comforter lying on the floor with large pillows on the end closer to their bed. Next to the comforter was a bucket of ice with a bottle chilling in it and two wine glasses next to it. Next to that was a plate that was noticeably covered by a cloth napkin. She glanced over the setup and then up at him. A questioning look covered her face as she wondered what was under the napkin. She looked pointedly at him and then at the comforter and other accessories. As she looked back at him, he picked up the remote on the dresser and pointed it at the sound system in their room. Soft music filled the room and seemed to envelope them in its essence. Troy had found the prefect CD of love songs that had been stashed among their collection of popular and not so popular music. She smiled at him as she recognized the CD, a cheesy six month anniversary gift from Kelsi and Ryan.

He returned her smile as he offered her his hand. "Care to join me for a little snack?" he asked as he turned toward the comforter and pulled her to him gently.

She carefully sat down beside him prepared to allow him to grovel for at least a little while. He needed to do it, and she felt like she deserved it. Her mouth dropped open when he removed the napkin from the plate to reveal the chocolate covered strawberries he had prepared. She didn't realize he had gone that far in his groveling, but she sure wasn't going to complain. She loved chocolate covered strawberries, and he knew it.

"What's a snack without chocolate covered strawberries?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"You mean what's a little groveling…?" she teased.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm trying to get back on your good side, and I thought this might be a good start," he admitted staring down at his hands nervously. "Gabi, I'm truly sorry about tonight. I really meant to be there and be on time."

"I understand, Troy, and I forgive you," she was starting to get exasperated with his apologies. She knew he was sorry for being late and making her worry, but what she truly wanted was a change in behavior not just words out of his mouth. She wondered silently if anything would truly change after tonight or if it was just one night where he realized that he had messed up and gotten caught by someone other than her. She wasn't going to deny herself the privilege of enjoying his attentions and the strawberries before it was all through, though.

He could see the turmoil and struggle going through her mind by the expressions he read in her face. He wanted to make things better, and he figured this was the place to start. He carefully lifted one of the strawberries from the plate and offered it to her as she opened her mouth to take a bite. Juice dribbled down her chin with the first bite. His first instinct was to kiss it away, but he wanted tonight to be about her and her needs, not his. He handed her a napkin to wipe away the juice and continued to hold out the strawberry for her to take another bite. She finished the strawberry in that fashion, him feeding her a bite at a time. After she had finished the berry, he pulled back and reached for the bottle and the glasses. She almost laughed when she saw what he had chosen to drink. It was a simple bottle of sparkling grape juice. At least she could tell that he didn't plan on getting her drunk and taking advantage of her, not that he ever would. He carefully poured some into her glass and offered it to her. She gratefully accepted it from him and took a small sip. She watched as he poured some for himself and took a small sip as well.

"How about a toast?" he asked raising his glass.

"To what?" she asked as she raised her glass to meet his.

"To getting things back to where they were yesterday or at least earlier today," he said semi-quoting a line from a movie he had seen once.

"I'll toast to that," she agreed clinking her glass against his and then taking another sip from it. She placed her glass on the floor next to them and reached for another strawberry and offered it to him.

"Nope," he said removing the strawberry from her hand. "Tonight is all about you, not me."

"Is that why you wouldn't join me in the bath and why you put out these pajamas for me?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, kinda," he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted you to enjoy the rest of the evening, and I wanted it to be about your needs."

"Thank you," she told him as slight blush grew on her cheeks. She inched closer to where he sat on the comforter. "You know what I need most, though?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he asked noticing her position.

"You, right here, right now, with me," she continued. "I appreciate the bath and the pajamas and all of this," she pointed to the comforter and strawberries, "but all I need is you." She leaned toward him and placed a kiss softly on his lips. "All I want is you," she placed another kiss on his lips. He leaned in to the kiss then and returned it just as softly as she had given it. Suddenly, though, he found himself flat on his back with her hovering over him. "I love you," she stated before she leaned all the way down and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Troy was surprised by her ardent passion but not unwilling to accept it. He slowly began to caress her arms that were positioned on either side of his head as she supported her body weight over his. As he got to her shoulder, he gently pushed her back from him. "Gabriella, are you sure about this?" he questioned. "You were sore earlier today after our morning activities. I don't want to hurt you."

"Troy, I'm sure," she said leaning back to him again. "I don't hurt anymore, and I want to be with you." She kissed him again passionately trying to indicate to him how much she wanted and needed this. She wanted to feel him against her completely. In fact, she needed to feel him and make love to him. She tried to convey all of this in her kisses and hoped she was succeeding.

Troy could tell what she wanted and had to admit to himself that he wanted it too. However, he was determined not to hurt her, so he pushed her away gently once again. "Gabi, I want this as much as you," he managed to get out between breaths. "Why don't we move this to the bed, though, where we'll both be more comfortable," he suggested grinning at her. She acquiesced as he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. He gently set her down and joined her. Without another word, she pulled him to her and worked on finishing what they had started on the floor. Troy spent the rest of the night making up for his earlier mistakes and showing his wife how much he loved her. By the time they fell asleep hours later wrapped in each other's arms, Gabriella was completed sated and Troy was no longer in the proverbial dog house.

Gabriella's final thoughts were of how much she loved Troy and hoped they were back on the right track of spending time together on a more regular basis.

Troy's last thoughts were of how he planned to do better about spending time with his wife and making sure she felt loved. He never again wanted to disappoint and worry her like that again. If only he could just figure out how to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wish I had enough words to say how sorry I am to my readers. I kind of had to let this story go for awhile. RL was too pervasive. I am back, though, and hope to finish it up soon. In fact, I've been writing for the last week on this and had so much in one document, I've had to split it up into at least 2 chapters. Which means, for you, the reader, that the next chapter will be coming as soon as I can read through and put the polishing touch on it. I hope you enjoy. So now on with...**

**Chapter 14**

The rest of December went fairly well when it came to finding ways to spend time together. Troy was the ever devoted husband and best friend. He even went so far as to spend an entire weekend with her shopping for Christmas presents for their family. They spent evenings in front of the fireplace just enjoying each other and watching old movies. He especially went out of his way to make sure that Gabriella had an amazing Christmas present waiting for her under their tree Christmas morning. They decided to spend the first part of their Christmas morning with just the two of them and then go to his parents' house for lunch where Isabella would be joining them. This would make it easier for all of them to celebrate their Christmas together. Gabriella had initially been worried about her mother spending Christmas morning by herself, but Jack and Lucille had put aside her worries when they invited Isabella to join them for breakfast that morning and then spend the rest of the day with them until Troy and Gabriella came over. The two women had spent the morning in the kitchen cooking up a storm while Jack decided to stay in the family room where the television kept him occupied and out of trouble.

Once Troy and Gabriella showed up, the families sat down for lunch and enjoyed the time talking and laughing over memories of Christmases past. After lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening exchanging Christmas presents and showing off their new toys to each other. The stories continued to flow as each present was opened and shown off. When every present had been opened and all the paper had been cleared away, Troy and Gabriella gathered all their gifts, placed them in their car and headed for home. It had been an enjoyable day spent with their family with lots of joy and merriment, but Gabriella realized she was actually exhausted. She couldn't quite figure out why she was so tired considering she hadn't done all that much the entire day.

Troy noticed her fatigue as they walked up the stairs to their apartment and she stumbled several times. "You okay, Gabi?" he asked concerned after the last stumble as she walked across the threshold to their apartment.

"I'm just really tired," she admitted as she yawned and headed for their bedroom. "I think I'm going to put these few things away and get ready for bed."

"Okay, Sweetie," Troy agreed. "I'm going to bring in the rest of the gifts out of the car, and then I'll lock up out here. You go get ready, and I'll join you in a few minutes."

Gabriella only nodded her agreement as she headed for their bedroom yawning as she went. She quickly put away the things in her hand which included a beautiful pearl necklace from Troy. She loved the thoughtfulness behind his gift as he knew that she had always wanted one. He had promised her in college that one day he would be able to afford to get her a real pearl necklace. He had saved for years and finally found the perfect one this Christmas. He had purchased it just days before Christmas as he didn't want her finding it or seeing the charge on their bank account for the jewelry store.

She gently fingered the necklace as she hung it in her jewelry box and thought about how sweet it was of him to remember how much she wanted it. It had been sometime in their third year of college when she had mentioned it, and she was completely shocked when she reached in the toe of her stocking to find the long wrapped box. She had carefully unwrapped it to find the velvet jewelry box underneath. As she opened the box, she could see the expectant look on Troy's face waiting for her reaction. He couldn't have been more pleased when she let out a small scream of joy and flung herself into his arms. He laughed at her and then stopped mid laugh when she fiercely attached her lips to his in a passionate kiss. If they had been alone, he knew it would have turned into much more. As she pulled away, he hugged her close to him and whispered sweet words of love and affection in her ear. Her response was to gently kiss his cheek and give him a watery smile as tears began to fill her eyes. He had gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and handed the jewelry box back to her.

Gabriella quickly fingered the necklace one last time, and closed the door of her jewelry box. She moved to the dresser and pulled open a drawer that held her flannel pajamas. She quickly chose her most comfortable pair and slipped out of her Christmas sweater and jeans. Before Troy could even finish bringing up the Christmas presents, Gabriella had slipped into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. By the time he made it into their bedroom to get ready for bed, she had crawled beneath the covers and was already beginning to drift off to sleep. Troy joined her a few minutes later and sighed as she turned her body to his and curled against him in her sleep. Within a short time, he was drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Less than a week after Christmas, Troy and Gabriella were headed out again. This time it was to a very special destination. One of their Christmas presents to each other was a special trip back to the ski lodge where they first met on New Year's Eve. They had wanted to do it for so many years, but something always prevented their trip.

Troy's intentions had been to spend the days skiing and the evenings beside a roaring fire with his beautiful wife. Gabriella had wanted the same things, but her body did not seem to want to agree to these plans. Somewhere along the way between Christmas and New Year's, she managed to pick up some kind of stomach virus. She had a feeling it was from the co-worker who had come into the hospital pharmacy two days after Christmas looking like death warmed over. He had been pale and fairly lifeless and had been sent home within a couple of hours, but Gabriella had the feeling it was just long enough to expose her to whatever was currently ailing her. She felt weak and exhausted most of the time, and when she didn't feel that way, she was nauseous. She never really vomited, but she had a hard time keeping the feelings at bay throughout the day.

Needless to say, their days were not exactly spent skiing. Gabriella insisted on several occasions that Troy go out on the slopes while she rested in their cozy suite. He went once or twice to appease her but found that his heart just wasn't in it without her there. Gabriella spent her time either napping or curled up on the sofa with a book. On one such occasion, Troy found her asleep on the sofa with a book lying open on her chest. He had managed to make one run down the slopes but desperately wanted to check on his wife, so he left his skis in the ski check area and returned to their suite.

"Gabi, honey," he knelt beside her and carefully removed the book from her chest making sure to mark her place. He gently brushed a stray hair off her cheek and cupped her face carefully in his hand. At his touch, she began to stir just the slightest bit. Slowly her eyes blinked open as she attempted to focus on his face and her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked sleep still making her voice sound raspy.

"You fell asleep on the couch," he reminded her as he reached for her hand to guide her to a sitting position. "It looks like you were reading," he motioned toward the book he had placed on the table next to him.

"Oh, that's right," she remembered trying to brush away the cobwebs in her muddled mind. "I wanted to sit out here and watch the snow fall while I read," she said indicating the larger window in the living area of the suite. "I guess I must have fallen asleep."

"Gabi, do you want to just give this up and go home where you'll be more comfortable in your own bed, and we can get you in to see your doctor?" Troy suggested as he joined her on the couch and placed his arm gently around her shoulders.

"No, Troy, this is our vacation," Gabriella insisted turning to face him completely with a persistent look on her face. "I want to stay the entire time. Besides, tonight is special. It's our first New Year's Eve as a married couple. I want to be in the place where we first met."

When she looked at him that way, he knew it was pointless to argue. "Only if you're sure," he conceded nodding his head thoughtfully.

"I'm very sure. This is where I want to ring in the New Year with my husband," she stated emphatically as she curled up against his body grabbing his hand and bringing it across her waist. Troy knew he had no choice but to agree. She was strong and determined, and it was one of the many things he loved about her. He knew that no matter how bad she might feel, she was going to make their vacation work for both of them.

"So, are you feeling up to some lunch?" he asked tentatively knowing how her stomach had reacted lately to even the mention of food.

"Actually, I am quite hungry," she realized as soon as he mentioned food. "The question will be how I feel after eating," she laughed gently. "I'm always hungry before a meal, but afterwards is when I really start feeling nauseous."

"Well why don't we try something light like soup and crackers," Troy suggested.

"That sounds good," she readily agreed.

Troy gently removed his arm from around her and reached for the phone on the end table intending to call room service. Once he had placed their request, he returned to his position beside her on the sofa and wrapped his arms back around her. They stayed that way just enjoying the quiet and watching the snow fall until their lunch arrived some twenty minutes later.

After lunch, Gabriella suggested a walk around the lodge hoping that the movement would keep her nausea at bay at least for a little while. They linked hands as soon as they stepped out into the hallway outside their door and made their way to the lobby and the other rooms surrounding it including the ski shop, arcade and various lounges and club areas. At one point, Troy suggested walking outside on the decks surrounding the lodge hoping the cool air would help Gabriella feel better. She readily agreed, and they spent the next hour or so wandering around the outside grounds despite the decided chill in the air. The bright sun felt good on Gabriella's skin as did the chilly air. The air seemed to lend a bright red tinge to her pale cheeks.

After their walk, Gabriella's spirits seemed to be lifted, but Troy noticed she still seemed a little tired as her steps seemed to get heavier the longer they stayed outside. Not wanting her to overdo it and spoil the plans he had made for the evening, he suggested they return to their suite where she could take a nap and then take a warm bath before they got ready for the rest of their evening. Sensing that she needed the rest herself, she agreed, and they returned to their room still holding hands like any newlywed couple still so much in love and relishing in even the smallest of touches.

After her nap and bath, Gabriella felt reenergized and realized that after lunch she actually hadn't been nauseous. She hoped that meant that she was finally getting to the end of this virus. Troy had told her that the evening would be dressy and to put on the best dress she had with her. Until she stepped out of their room and found him in a suit and tie, she didn't really know how formal the evening would be. She noticed the way he looked her up and down appreciatively as she walked toward him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he finally managed to get out as she stopped just in front of him.

"You look pretty good yourself," she smiled at his compliment and reached up to straighten his tie the slightest bit. She loved how the royal blue tie he had chosen to go with his black shirt and coat brought out the blueness in his eyes even more. He almost looked better than he had on their wedding day she thought to herself. As she looked up to meet his eyes, she realized he was still focusing on her body instead of her face. "You know you could give a girl a complex with that look," she teased trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," he apologized finally meeting her eyes with such tenderness she immediately forgave him, not that she really felt there was anything to forgive. She knew he found her attractive, and she loved the fact that he never looked at another woman. "You really do look beautiful. You seem to almost be glowing," he told her with the utmost sincerity in his voice. "That dress seems to just add an extra glow to your skin."

Gabriella glanced down at the dark red dress she was wearing. It was one she had picked up on her latest shopping trip with Taylor knowing that she would need something formal to wear while on their vacation. It was actually a two piece dress that had a satin top with a gentle scooped neckline and a satin ribbon tie-up at her waist. The bottom flowed down from her waist in a simple A-line form stopping just shy of her ankles. She had also purchased matching heels and a velvet wrap to go with it. She didn't realize until they arrived in Colorado how thankful she would be for the wrap as the dress was sleeveless instead of having long sleeves. She knew she bought the dress for its look, though, not its warmth. That's what the wrap and Troy were for. She smiled as that thought flitted through her mind. Finally realizing that he was waiting for a response from her, she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she managed to get out.

Returning her smile, he offered her his arm asking if she was ready to go. Her only reply was to place her hand through the crook of his arm and follow him out the door down to the party below.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I can't reread and edit this chapter anymore, so I'm just going to post it and go with it. I've had it ready for a day or two now, but as many of you I'm sure figured out, logging in has been impossible for the last day or two. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 15**

The couple spent the rest of the evening dining and dancing with other guests of the lodge. Many people seemed to already be more than half drunk by the time Troy and Gabriella made it downstairs for their dining reservations. Noticing this, Troy decided that they would not be joining the throng of people who seemed intent on making fools of themselves. They managed to be seated in a quieter more subdued area of the restaurant where they could talk or just enjoy looking into each others eyes the majority of the evening. Dinner was delicious, but Troy only noticed the company of his wife. He made sure that she was comfortable and feeling well with every aspect of their meal. Once they were done eating, he suggested dancing but only if she felt up to it. She agreed as long as they took it easy and stuck with slow dancing. Troy didn't mind as he would use any excuse to hold his beautiful wife in his arms. The slower dances suited him just fine this evening. Once they had their fill of dancing, Troy suggested they return to their room.

"I thought we were going to watch the fireworks at midnight," Gabriella seemed slightly disappointed with his suggestion. "And what about dessert?" she questioned.

"Well we'll be able to see the fireworks from the windows in our room," he told her. "And I ordered dessert to be brought to our room. I thought it would be nicer to bring in the New Year together just the two of us."

Gabriella smiled at his thoughtfulness knowing just what he had in mind to bring in their New Year. Nodding her head, she agreed to his suggestions and returned with him to their room once dinner had been paid for.

What she found when they returned almost took her breath away. The only lights in the room came from about two dozen candles having been lit while they were out. Soft music played from somewhere in the room, but she didn't remember seeing a radio or CD player anywhere in their suite before tonight. Troy only smiled at her question and shrugged his shoulders not wanting to give away his secrets. On the small table in the living area was a chilling bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne flutes along with two covered plates of what she assumed was dessert.

"Oh, Troy," she whispered not wanting to spoil the magic. "It's beautiful, almost like our wedding night." She glanced around the room and then back at her husband as he quietly watched her taking it all in.

"Would you like to see what's under these?" he indicated the covered dishes on the table guiding her carefully toward one of the chairs at the table.

"One second," she said as she stopped reaching up to grab his arm to keep her balance. Quickly she reached down and removed her shoes one at a time. "Ahh, much better," she laughed as she carefully tossed them in the direction of their bedroom.

Troy joined in her laughter momentarily knowing how she felt about high heels much less new ones. Again he guided her toward the chair and helped her to sit down as he reached for the covers and removed them from the plates. He knew without a doubt that she would love what was underneath.

"Ooohh," she sighed seeing the chocolate cakes covered in a fudge ganache. "Those look delicious."

He agreed with her as he pulled the sparking cider from the bottle chiller and pulled open the top. He picked up one of the flutes and carefully poured some of the cider into it handed it to her. He did the same for himself and replaced the bottle in the chiller. "So, what should we toast to?" he asked raising his glass toward her.

"How about to a perfect new year together," she suggested raising her glass to his and allowing them to clink gently.

"I like that," he agreed smiling at her toast as he took a sip of his cider.

"So why the cider and not champagne or wine?" she asked after taking her own sip and smiling at the taste.

"Because I wanted to remember every detail of tonight, and I didn't think we'd be able to do that if we were drinking champagne or wine," he explained taking another sip. "Why don't we see how those desserts taste instead of just looking at them," he finally suggested motioning toward the cakes.

Gabriella agreed picking up one of the forks that was sitting beside the plates. She carefully cut into the cake closest to her and picked up a bite covered in ganache. Without hesitation she lifted it to her lips and slid the bite off the fork into her mouth. "Oh, wow, that's sinful," she said as she chewed slowly and swallowed. "Here, try a bite," she offered to Troy as she cut another bite off with the fork and brought it to his lips.

Carefully he leaned forward and took the bite in his mouth in an almost sensual manner. He too slowly chewed and swallowed enjoying each taste and nuance of the chocolate bite. "You're right, that is sinful," he agreed once he had swallowed. He quickly picked up the other fork and cut a bite of his own piece of cake. Placing his hand under the bite to catch any falling fudge, he leaned forward to offer it to her. She met him in the middle and took the proffered bite from the fork making sure her lips got every bit of fudge from the fork. Throughout the whole exchange, Troy never took his eyes from her face. He could see the delight in her eyes and the enjoyment she received from the bites of chocolate. All he could do was sit there mesmerized by the expressions that flitted across her features.

When she finally swallowed and opened her eyes, she noticed how intently he was watching her. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the darkened blue there that he was becoming aroused just by the simple act of feeding her and having her feed him. If she was honest with herself, she was having the same feelings. And if she truly thought about it, she had been having feelings of arousal a lot lately even just from being around her husband. Even the simplest of touches or gazes seemed to have that effect on her. Not that she was complaining and neither was Troy, but she did find it unusual. She managed to just chalk it up to being newlyweds, though.

After a few more exchanged bites, Gabriella found that she was full. The dessert was so rich that just a few bites sated her need for chocolate or anything sweet for that matter. "So what was that called?" she finally asked as she set her fork down by her plate.

"Death by chocolate," he told her smiling as he too laid his fork beside his plate.

"I'll agree with that name. Too much will definitely kill you," she laughed at her own joke.

"I sure hope not," he joined in her laughter. After a moment, he sobered up and stopped as he listened to the song that had started playing in the background. Standing up, he offered his hand to her. "Would you care to dance with me, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked as she looked up at his hand.

"I don't know," she said biting her lower lip. "I'm not sure what my husband would say to me dancing with such a handsome gentleman," she teased.

"Hmm, he must be such a lucky fellow to have such a beautiful devoted wife as you," he teased back still with his hand out. He watched as she gently placed her hand in his and stood from her chair. Quickly he pulled her closer to him and moved out from the table to the middle of the room where there was more room.

"I think I'm the lucky one to have such a loving and handsome husband," she continued to tease but with much tenderness to her voice.

"So, there's no way I could steal you from him?" he questioned still teasing.

"No, never, I love him way too much to ever give my heart to anyone else."

"I love you, too," he finally said all teasing gone from his voice. "And I like hearing that out loud even though I know it in my heart."

Her only response was to lay her head against his chest and follow his body as he led them in time to the music. They did nothing more than sway to the music, but that was fine with her as long as she was wrapped in his warm embrace. As she listened, she heard the new song that started playing, and she heard as Troy began to softly sing along.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark.  
__Try as I may I could never explain,  
__But I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
__You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
__But when you hold me near, I drown out the crowd.  
__Old Mr. Webster could never define  
__What's being said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
__You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me.  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
__You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

As the final notes died away, Gabriella could feel the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Sometime in the last few months, Troy had stopped singing to her, and she realized then how much she missed it. He seemed to suddenly be shy to sing in front of her or to her like he never used to be. In the past, he oftentimes serenaded her with special songs that meant something to both of them. He usually picked special occasions such as birthdays or anniversaries. Occasions like this one were now so rare that she knew she would always remember and treasure this New Year's Eve.

Troy could feel her trying to catch her breath and realized she was trying not to cry. He stopped dancing and put her from him just the slightest bit so he could see her face. Seeing the tears start to fall down her cheeks, he reached up and gently brushed them away. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. When she didn't pull away, he continued to move his lips over hers tenderly indicating that he wanted to move this further along.

Gabriella initially responded to his kisses and even returned them, but when she realized his urgency increasing, she broke off the kisses and pulled away from him slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly thinking maybe her stomach was acting up again.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'll be right back," she promised standing up on tiptoes and giving him a chaste kiss. With that she headed for the bedroom picking up her shoes along the way. She returned a few minutes later dressed very differently than when she left Troy's side. The black negligee and robe she wore reached just below her knees and left very little to Troy's imagination.

While he waited for her, he had not been idle either. He quickly removed his coat and tie and laid them across the back of a chair. Walking over to the fire, he stoked it until it was blazing bright and warm. He took several large pillows and a blanket and placed them in front of the fire for later use. They were still in full view of the windows so they would be able to see the fireworks that would be going off within the next hour or so, but they were secluded enough to where only the birds and owls in the trees could see anything inside. When he heard the door open behind him, he turned and stopped where he stood. His breath left his lungs in a powerful whoosh almost as if he had been hit in the stomach. As he struggled to regain that breath and find words to express his pleasure at her return, he watched her walk carefully to his side and place her hands on his upper arms seductively.

"Breathe, Troy," she whispered reaching up to brush one hand through his hair.

With those two words, he was able to breathe again as he gazed longingly up and down her body. He still struggled to find the words to express his pleasure and knew he must find something to say soon. "You look amazing," he finally managed to whisper as he reached up and ran one hand through her loose curls while the other settled on her slight waist. He could feel every curve of her body through the soft fabric and longed to have nothing separating his hands from those curves.

"So you like?" she teased knowing full well he did as she felt his burgeoning arousal against her abdomen.

"Very much," he admitted continuing to hold one hand on her waist as the other slid down to her shoulder and then upper arm. Unable to resist any longer he lowered his head to hers and captured her willing lips in a passionate kiss. Desiring to deepen the kiss, he brushed his tongue against her swollen lips begging for entrance which she quickly granted. Their tongues dueled for supremacy momentarily before they both pulled away breathless and gasping for air. Troy refused to be idle for long as he moved his lips up her jaw line to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. The moan that left her lips told him he had settled on the perfect spot to create further arousal and desire within her. His hands reached up to push aside the robe and allow him better access to her olive skinned shoulder.

As she felt every sensation course through her body, she still tried to keep her mind focused on her current activity of attempting to unbutton his shirt. Her hands moved swiftly to his chest and sought out the uppermost button which she quickly undid moving down to each successive button. Each time more of his skin was bared to her, she leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his chest. As she reached the last button visible above his pants, she carefully tugged on his shirt pulling it from his pants and continued to unbutton the last two buttons. Somewhere through the desire filled haze of her mind, she was thankful that he had chosen not to wear an undershirt this night since she didn't want anything to require his lips being removed from her neck, shoulders, and upper chest at that moment. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms barely noticing when his arms dropped down to allow it to fall completely off his arms to the floor. She was so intent on placing kisses on his well-defined chest that she hardly registered when he pushed her robe off her shoulders and forced her to drop her arms momentarily to allow it to slip to the floor.

Troy slid his hands back up her arms once he removed her robe and placed one on each shoulder and gently pushed her from his body holding her at almost arms' length. She moaned in disappointment at the loss of his touch from her body and sought out his eyes with her own knowing the dark blue of desire she would find there. He met her gaze unflinchingly and saw the darkening mocha color there in her eyes knowing her desire matched his own at that moment. Gently he slid one hand down her arm and grasped her hand in his pulling her after him as he made his way over to the blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace. As he made to sit down and pull her down with him, she stopped him with a hand to his belt buckle. Sensing her intentions, he stopped and allowed her to undo the belt and the button on his pants. Her small hands also pushed the zipper down and pushed the pants from his hips. Unable to control himself any longer, Troy roughly pulled her body to his crashing his lips on hers in an uncontrollable passion filled kiss.

Gabriella gasped at his forcefulness but succumbed willingly to his kisses as he pulled her down to the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. She would never remember quite how he did it, but somehow he managed to remove the negligee from her body without tearing it or hurting her in anyway. His hands continued to roam across her body desiring to touch every inch of her as her hands did the same to his. Within moments, their bodies were joined as one as they made love on the blanket in front of the fireplace, only vaguely aware of the fireworks going off outside as they enjoyed setting off their own fireworks of pleasure inside.

As they lay spent and sated in each other's arms sometime later, Troy continued to lazily draw circles on her back with one hand while placing gentle kisses on her face and in her hair. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered in her hair before moving his lips down to hers and placing a soft kiss on them.

"I love you too, Troy," she whispered back. "Happy New Year."

"And what a way to start the New Year," he said a gentle laugh escaping from his throat.

"I'll say," she agreed sensing that they were about to start all over again in exploring each other as her hands found their way to his chest and she began running them across it softly. "Want to continue having a great new year?" she asked seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask," he agreed, his lips seeking hers to initiate another desire filled kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is shorter than usual but it seemed like a natural stopping point for this chapter. I'm working slowly on the next chapter, but my days have gotten longer since school started and my kids went back to school and I went back in front of the classroom. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 16**

The week after New Years was a return to work and normal life for both Troy and Gabriella. School and basketball practices began again with a vengeance within a week of their return from Colorado. Gabriella returned to her job at the hospital pharmacy still feeling the ill effects of her stomach virus. She still woke up a few mornings feeling slightly nauseous but not enough to cause her to call in sick. She could also tell that her body hadn't quite recovered from their late nights as every afternoon, she found herself quite exhausted and in need of a nap. Many nights, she was even in bed before Troy walked in from basketball practices or games.

One night while Troy was out of town at an away game, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha joined Sharpay for a girls' night out. It was a surprise invitation from Sharpay, but the girls decided that if they all went, it might not be so bad after all. Sharpay invited all of them over to her house for an evening of dinner and chick flicks in her home theater area. Zeke had made a great dinner for them and then left to join some of the guys for a guys' night.

As the five ladies sat around Sharpay's large dining room table, the conversation actually flowed fairly easily. Sharpay made them feel welcome and was the most gracious of hostesses. At first the conversation was lighthearted and fun and full of laughter and jokes between one another. But as girls often do, once dinner was done, the conversation turned more serious.

"So, Gabi," Taylor began turning toward her best friend, "how was Colorado?"

"It was cold but amazing," Gabriella admitted with a shy smile. She was still not completely comfortable talking about her sex life even with her best friends.

"Was Troy the perfect gentleman?" Kelsi asked picking up on the conversation even though she already knew the answer. Troy was never anything but a gentleman in her mind.

"He was great," Gabriella confirmed, "especially when I was sick the majority of the week while we were there. He took very good care of me."

"I'll bet he did," Sharpay piped in laughing at her own hidden meaning as the others joined in as well.

Gabriella laughed as well but still spoke up in defense of her own words. "He did. He was very sensitive to the fact that I was nauseous and in need of a bathroom like every half hour or so when we first got there. He also let me sleep, a lot. He didn't push me to go skiing even though I know that's what he wanted. He went a couple of times without me, but kept saying it wasn't any fun without me and would just sit with me on the couch by the fire."

"Wow, that's pretty special," Martha finally added her two cents.

"Yeah, it was," Gabriella agreed.

"So what was with the nausea?" Taylor asked.

"I think I picked up some bug from one of the guys at work," Gabriella explained. "He came in the day after Christmas with something. He looked really pale and like he was going to lose it any second. He stayed for a couple of hours, just long enough to get me sick, and then the boss sent him home."

"Oh, yuck," Kelsi commented feeling completely grossed out. She hated when people didn't keep their sickness to themselves.

"You're telling me. I think I'm still feeling some of the effects of it. I still have a queasy stomach sometimes, and I'm really tired in the afternoons."

"Are you sure it's a stomach bug and not something more serious?" Sharpay asked moving slightly away from Gabriella not wanting to get sick herself.

"I'm pretty sure. I haven't been in contact with anything but that," Gabriella tried reassuring Sharpay as well as herself. She had to admit, she was beginning to think it might be something more serious as well.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Martha asked concern for her friend evident on her face.

"Not yet, but I was thinking about making an appointment next week if I still don't feel good," Gabriella admitted to her concerned friend.

"I think you should," Taylor finally spoke up again. She had been quietly thinking about some things in her head. Her brain had been working through the facts and she was beginning to come to some kind of conclusion. "In fact, I think you should call your OB," she finally voiced.

"My OB?" Gabriella questioned her quite puzzled. "Why her? Do you think it's something bad?"

"Only for about the next seven to nine months," Taylor told her grinning at the conclusion she had come to.

"No way, Taylor," Gabriella spoke quickly. "There's no way. We are very careful, and I'm on the pill. There's no way I'm pregnant."

"Gabi, the pill's not foolproof," Kelsi reminded her. "I was on the pill when I got pregnant," she told her quietly. At that statement, the room got deathly quiet and four sets of eyes quickly focused on Kelsi.

"When you got pregnant?" Martha finally voiced quietly the one question on the tip of every girl's tongue.

Kelsi's face broke out in a small soft smile. "Yeah, I'm 10 weeks pregnant," she told them cautiously knowing they were all about to scream. And just as expected, scream they did.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going to be an aunt?" Sharpay screamed.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you and Ryan," Martha crooned.

"Oh, Kelsi, that's great," Gabriella cheered for them.

"So, how long have you known?" Taylor asked the sensible question.

"I figured it out right before Christmas," Kelsi admitted. "It was my Christmas present to Ryan. I had a sonogram done when I went to the doctor for confirmation, and I wrapped up the picture in a box and hid it under the tree. He didn't know what it was at first, but when he figured it out, he was so excited he almost ruined the picture. We haven't told anyone yet, not even our parents," she told them looking pointedly at Sharpay. Sharpay noticed the look but said nothing only holding her hands up in defense indicating she wouldn't be the one to tell them. "We plan to," Kelsi explained further. "We just wanted to enjoy the secret for a little while longer. We'll probably tell everyone in the next week or so since you guys all know now."

"We'll keep it under wraps," Taylor agreed for all of them. The others nodded their head in agreement and continued to smile at Kelsi's happy news.

With Kelsi's news, the conversation turned away from Gabriella and her sickness. The girls chatted eagerly about Kelsi and Ryan and their new little one to come. They talked of all the possibilities if the baby were a boy or a girl, how to decorate and even names. Gabriella contributed occasionally, but her mind kept turning over what Taylor had suggested about going to see the OB. The thought made her nervous as neither she nor Troy were truly ready for a baby yet. She still wanted to believe that it couldn't be possible, but as she began to mentally calculate, she realized she had missed her last period. At the time, she had contributed it to being sick, but the idea of pregnancy was becoming more plausible with each passing minute. Soon she was so worked up over the idea that she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore. When Taylor asked her a question, she was so wound up in her own thoughts that she visibly jumped at Taylor's voice.

"You okay, Gabi?" Taylor asked again seeing her friend's agitation.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Gabriella finally replied to her question. "I'm really tired, though," she said making excuses prepared to make her escape and return home to think everything over. "I think I'm going to call it a night and head home," she said rising to her feet and heading to collect her purse and coat. Taylor rose immediately intending to follow her out.

"Gabi, I'm sorry to have upset you with what I said," she apologized coming up behind her best friend.

"It's okay, Taylor," Gabriella assured her. "I think I just need to think over a few things."

"And talk to Troy?" Taylor questioned.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed quickly. "And please don't say anything to Chad about this just yet. I need some time to think and figure out how to talk to Troy about it. I don't think we're ready to be parents yet. We've got too many things to work out before we have kids."

"Okay, I won't say a word to Chad," Taylor promised. "But you better call me if you need anything especially someone to talk to about this"

"I will, I promise," Gabriella told her. Taylor reached forward and gave her a gentle hug. "I'll call you later in the week," Gabriella promised returning the hug. "Tell Sharpay I said thanks for everything, and I'll try to catch movies with you guys another time. I'll see you later." And with that, she was out the door before Taylor or anyone else could stop her.


End file.
